Stan's Hair
by MasqueradingVillain
Summary: Stan tells the story of his ten years of love for Kyle Broflovksi. After being gone for a year Stan returns to South Park and falls for Kyle, but he has to endure the pain of watching Kyle love someone else. I don't own South Park. Complete.
1. Age 15

Do you know how hard it is to love someone? I do, I fell in love with him when we were freshmen in high school and I still love him now despite what's happened in the last ten years. I, Stan Marsh am in love with Kyle Broflovski, and the saddest thing of all is he doesn't love me back and probably never will. Let's go back to when we started high school and I started feeling for Kyle, shall we?

.o.o.

It's my first day of school (technically second day but I got home late) and I'm nervous as hell, I was gone for a year because our family decided that it would be 'nice' to go on a yearlong road trip across the country. Long story short I ended up freaking out and they sent me to stay with my Aunt Robyn, Aunt Robyn is a freak. She wouldn't let me cut my hair or use any form or technology and to top it off I had to use an outhouse as a toilet, I was praying that I could turn back time and go on the road trip.

Anyway so here I am at the bus stop for high school with my black hair tied up and my childhood hat firmly squashed on my head. Unfortunately just as the bus pulls up it decided to rip, so I have no choice but to stuff it into my bag and get on the bus.

As I walk down the bus to find a seat I notice how much everyone has changed, I only recognise maybe one or two people which are Tweek Tweak, because of his non-stop twitching, and Token Black for obvious reasons.

I find an empty seat and sit as close to the window as I can, I look around the bus as it starts moving trying to spot a poof of red hair or a green ushanka, but my search is useless because Kyle is obviously not on board.

Suddenly someone sits next to me and as I turn I see a blonde boy with an orange coat looking at me, it's Kenny. He keeps looking at me as if he's seen me before but doesn't recognise me, I haven't changed that much that not even Kenny recognises me, have I?

"Hey, dude, have I seen you before?" Kenny asks, I fully turn around to face him. He's changed a bit as well, he's definitely taller and his blonde hair looks a bit darker.

"Geez, Kenny, don't you recognise me?" I say as his eyes widen, my voice is deeper than before but I think he finally remembers me, about time.

"Stan?"

"The very same." I smile, he almost looks like he's discovered gold as he wraps his arms around me, he's killing me the hug is seriously that tight "Kenny, I gotta breathe!"

"Sorry, dude, it's been so long!" Kenny says as releases me from his death grip.

"Yeah, about a year."

"What the hell happened with you? You guys just left one day and nobody knew why!" Kenny's excited expression turns to one of concern.

"Well my dad decided it would be a great idea to take a one year road trip, I didn't want to go so they sent me to my Aunt Robyn's in California. Dude, she wouldn't let me eat meat or play real sport, so the only muscle I got left on me is from swimming" I cringe, I hate swimming but crazy Aunt Robyn thought it was good for me.

"And you didn't give anyone notice?"

"I got home from school the car was packed and I was gone before I had a chance to ask what was happening." I start to fiddle with my hair at the back of my head which immediately catches the blonde's attention.

"What the fuck is with your hippy hair?" Kenny laughs and I cross my arms and pout, stupid crazy aunts. I decide to change the topic and ask where Kyle is, as soon as I do his expression darkens.

"I dunno, probably with those faggy goth kids" Kenny says angrily, what the hell happened when I was gone?

"What, why?" I ask, why the hell would Kyle Broflovski of all people join those douche bags.

"After you left things changed, Kyle thought that you were freaking out about something he did and your family decided to leave South Park, he became depressed over time and joined the goths. His mom and dad eventually kicked him out because he was preaching all this goth crap to Ike, and you know how they adore their little Canadian." It's true Sheila and Gerald are in fucking love with Ike, he is 'perfect' and shouldn't be 'tainted' by any of Kyle's antics that we got into as kids.

But I'm confused about what Kenny said, what did Kyle tell me that last day of school. And suddenly I remember it all too clearly.

_**Flashback**_

_"Stan, wait up I, uh got something to tell you" Kyle says as he runs up to me as I start out the school._

_"What is it, Kyle?" I ask as he looks around nervously._

_"I-I think I like someone" he breathes, why is he so nervous about that?_

_"Really, that's great, who is it?" I ask, I'd been waiting for the day since Rebecca Cotswolds, that he'd tell me he likes someone._

_"It's, uh, it's Wendy" I frown and he immediately looks like he's gonna burst into tears "I'm sorry, Stan! I-I take it back, I don't like Wendy!"_

_"Calm down, Kyle. I don't care, she's my ex-girlfriend I couldn't give a rat's ass if you liked her. But be wary she's a bitch at times." I wink at him and walk away leaving him stunned, I really couldn't care less, Wendy is history. Plus I'm totally gay._

_**End Flashback**_

"What about Cartman and you?" I ask, Kenny sighs and begins to talk again.

"Well, me and Cartman after you left, split apart kinda. I started to y'know buckle down a bit and start studying, I honestly don't want to end up like my parents, apart from studying I hang around the foreign kids, like Christophe, Gregory, Pip and Damien but only because I like to laugh at their accents," I listen intently still waiting to hear about Cartman, at least Kenny's not doing too bad.

"And Cartman?"

"He started hangin' with Clyde, him and Eric are best friends. I personally think they're a little gay for each other because they literally don't see anyone else, and they don't look like they want to either." Kenny explains, I never realised before how much I kept our group together.

"Wow, I-uh wow that's just-"

"Wow?" Kenny laughs, we talk about my time in California and his past year until we pull up at the school.

"So, Kenny, do you mind if I go look for Kyle? My first period is English." I ask Kenny, I've never been more eager to see that red-headed Jew.

"Sure, I have English as well, see ya then, Stan!" Kenny waves as he walks off and I go to the back of the school where Kenny told me the goths hang out. Before I turn the corner I smell cigarette smoke and immediately know I've found the group.

I quickly whip round to see four people smoking and leaning against the wall, they all turn to look at me their expression tells me they are unimpressed with my interruption.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?" Says one of the boys, his hair is red and is straightened down to his shoulders and I immediately recognise his voice, it's deeper than before but it's his.

"Kyle?"

"Who wants to know?" he responds, great is everyone not gonna recognise me?

"Stan." His eyes brighten before darkening again.

"Fuck off, Craig. Are you still going to pretend to be Stan while he's gone?" Kyle sneers, what the hell? Craig posed as me to tease Kyle? Just as I finish that thought a flash of orange flies out the window of the second story of the school and falls to the ground.

"Oh my god! They killed Kenny!" I exclaim as the blonde's corpse is dragged away by rats.

"Y-you bastard…" Kyle says quietly, he puts out his cigarette and walks over to me.

"Stan?"

"Hey Kyle, how's it goi-" Before I could finish my sentence I've been punched in the jaw by Kyle "Sonuvabitch!"

He looks at me angrily and pulls me to the trees and away from the 'non-conformists'.

"Where the hell have you been?" Kyle yells, I wince his voice is filled with hate.

"I-I can explain! Last day of school last year my mom and dad were planning on a yearlong road trip. I didn't want to go so they dumped me at my Aunt Robyn's place in California and she's nutty and wouldn't let me call you!" I squeak, I feel like such a coward as I cringe before the Jew.

I'm immediately surprised as he pulls me into a hug, I linger for a while before returning it, but our short reunion is then cut off by someone I didn't particularly want to see again.

"Fags!" Eric Cartman was laughing and pointing at us like we were circus freaks.

"Shut up, fatass!" Kyle screams almost lunging at him as I hold him back.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? A hippy and a Jew making sweet love in the trees"

"As much as I hate to say this, but Cartman is the only one who has recognised me. How unpleasant it is to see you again, Eric." I grin as Cartman grumbles, he's not exactly keen on me calling him by his first name.

"As much as I'd like to rip on you two, I have better plans for today so screw you guys I'm going to school." Cartman leaves and Kyle and I are alone once again.

"I missed you, dude." I say as Kyle smiles at me.

"That sounds totally gay, dude, but I missed you too." He laughs.

"I am gay." I state which stops his laughing immediately and he wears a horrified expression.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry, I-uh I have no thing with gays, oh shit, Stan!" I laugh and he looks at me confused.

"Ah, back to the good ol' days," I pat him on the back and he smiles again "now on a different note, where are you living now?" And just as soon as it came back his smile droops again.

"I guess Kenny must've told you that?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm staying with Kenny actually, but he doesn't like it much because he says I mope and I'm depressing…" Kyle says as he stares at his feet.

"It doesn't matter anymore because, you're gonna cheer up, get back your Jew-fro and come and live with me!" Kyle smiles again as the warning bell rings and we walk into the school.

.o.o.

When Kyle smiled at me that day I realised how much I missed and how much I loved him, it was sudden, I know, but a year apart from your best friend really helps you see what's right in front of you. Kyle moved into my room and my dad and I set up a spare bed for him, he told me about how Ike had been diagnosed with lung cancer earlier that year and told me about living with Kenny.

Kyle, Kenny and I formed our old group again, minus Cartman he was too busy feeling up Clyde, yes what Kenny said was true they were gay and they were both proud chubby chasers. The rest of the year went normally, Kenny kept dying on a weekly basis, Cartman and Clyde kept their relationship secret, I joined the football team and never cut my hair, and Kyle broke my heart when he started going out with Bebe Stevens just two months before Christmas.

**A/N:** _Each chapter is going to be one important part of the year and the end will summarise what happened overall. It'll probably only be 8-9 chapters long so enjoy!_

_You don't need to review but I would like to know if you hate it or like it._


	2. Age 16

Sophomore year was a hard year, the work was harder and Kyle and Bebe would never ever separate, in class they would pass notes, at lunch they would play tongue hockey and Bebe started coming home with us to 'study'. This really fucking hurt because during summer holidays he started to ditch me for her and my infatuation with him was becoming very hard to deal with. Sophomore was also the year Cartman and Clyde came out and I told Kenny about my thing for Kyle.

.o.o.

"Hey, Kenny, can I talk to you?" It's the week after my sixteenth birthday it's also the day Kyle, Kenny and I have planned to go to California for the weekend. You see crazy Aunt Robyn became rather attached to me so she called my parents and now me and my friends are going to stay with her for the weekend.

"Sure, dude, what's up?" Kenny asks, we're sitting at the lunch table in the cafeteria waiting for Kyle to come from class.

"I, uhm I have a thing for, uh-"

"Kyle? Yeah, I know" I look at him shocked, how the hell does he know that? "It's pretty obvious, I mean you get excited when Kyle sits down and then you start to cringe when Bebe sits down next to him. And also I heard talking in the bathroom the other day." Kenny smiles and I frown, god damn it if he knows who else does?

"You're not gonna tell him, are you?" I ask. I hope to god that he's nice enough to obey my wish.

"Nah, it's your thing to-" Before Kenny could finish our attention was moved from our conversation to Cartman and Clyde standing on a table in the middle of the cafeteria.

"Fellow students, we have an announcement for you!" Everyone including myself was watching silently as Cartman continued to speak "I am gay for Clyde Donovan! And if any of you think of making any unwelcome comments about that, well screw you!" I wince as they share their first kiss in front of everyone.

Everybody starts to talk within their groups most likely about the two brunettes, Cartman and Clyde get off the table and start to walk towards our table. Shit, shit, shit I do not want to deal with Cartman, we hadn't exchanged words since I came back to South Park last year.

"Hey, poor boy, hippy, where's the Jew and his whore?" Cartman greets us as he and Clyde sit next to me, how could this day get any worse?

And just as if someone read my mind Kyle and Bebe sit next to Kenny and start making out like their lives depended on it.

"Hey, Kyle… Bebe." I greet trying my best to act casual but my words land on deaf ears apparently each other's moaning is more important. Screw 'em anyway, I've had enough of watch Kyle make out with Bebe so I stand up and walk out the cafeteria and to my next class.

.o.o.

It's finally the end of school and I'm walking home to back my bag for California, we're all going to meet at my place at four and if we keep rest stops to a minimum we'll be at crazy Aunt Robyn's place by midday tomorrow.

.o.o.

It's now two in the morning and guess who decided to tag along? No, it isn't Bebe, thank god, but Cartman. Kyle and Kenny are in the front of Kenny's van occasionally taking turns at driving so the other could rest. Cartman is snoring loud enough for people back in South Park to hear us, Kenny's driving and Kyle's sleeping soundly in the passenger seat.

"Ugh, Cartman, shut up!" I shout as I poke the fat boy with my finger.

"Aww is little wittle Stan cranky?" Kenny teases from the front of the van, Kenny being the oldest in the group and me being the youngest has decided it would be 'fun' if he treated me like a three year old.

"I don't know, why don't you come check, grandpa" I laugh, just as he was about to respond Kenny hit the brakes and ducks in his seat. And to my amazement an arrow flies through his open window and gets stuck in his chair.

"Fuck! Kyle, Kyle, wake up" Kenny nudges Kyle awake which seems to annoy the red head.

"Whadda ya want, Kenny?" Kyle asks as he turns to the blonde, he immediately sees the arrow and unbuckles his seatbelt. They both switch places and Kyle begins to drive as Kenny drifts off, only minutes later and I myself start to nod off.

.o.o.

"Stanley!" I'm awoken by the screech of my Aunt Robyn, apparently we've arrived at her place.

"Hi, Aunt Robyn" I greet tiredly, she reaches across and pulls me out of my seat and suffocates me in a tight hug. Aunt Robyn is about thirty six and I have no idea how she knows my parents but I never question what happens in our family anymore since the Easter bunny incident. She has long brown hair that sit above her shoulders, she's really skinny and she loves denim a little _too_ much.

"Stanley, I've been talking with your friends and they seem rather hesitant to use the outhouse so they're using the toilet in the home" What the fuck? I just arrive and this is our first conversation? "But you have to keeping using it alright?"

"Ugh, fine" I sigh, why can't I use a real toilet?

"Don't give me attitude, Stanley!" Aunt Robyn scolds, well she loves her god damn outhouse. I don't.

"Yes, Aunt Robyn" I shift nervously and go to the back of the van and grab my bags only just realising that the other three were watching us and are cracking up "Shut up and get inside"

.o.o.

It's now six o'clock and we're all eating dinner around a tiny table and I'm squashed between Cartman and Kenny, trust me it's not nice. Kenny's perverted so all the whole time we've been eating he keeps rubbing my leg and pissing me off and apparently Cartman's never heard of deodorant.

"So, boys what are your plans for after college?" Aunt Robyn asks, the guys have taken a liking to her and immediately start to talk.

"Well I want to become a lawyer like my father and settle down in Denver with my girlfriend Bebe" Kyle explains, they haven't even been together a year and he thinks it's gonna last forever! I really love Kyle like a lot and I'm willing to wait forever for him if I have to but this is just torture always about him and Bebe. I always thought I was the guy who would settle down with two point five kids and a dog.

"That sounds marvellous, Kyle, what about you, Eric?" Cartman smiles evilly, he's gonna make himself sound so innocent, I hate and admire his skills sometimes.

"Well I was thinking of opening up my own diner in South Park, y'know? So I can stay in touch with the small town and not have my mind poisoned by big cities that have lost their simple ways."

Okay you want to know what pisses me off about that? First, he already said he's going to sign up for the army when he's out of school and second of all he just pulled a bunch of bullshit out his ass and my aunt looks like she's in love.

"That's beautiful, Eric, you're such a nice young man. Now, Kenny, what about you?" Did Aunt Robyn just wipe away a tear? It's just about a fucking diner in South Park, what's so great about that? I swear women can be a bit too emotional sometimes.

"I'm not going to college." Kenny says nonchalantly as he continues eating his meal of macaroni and cheese.

"Why not, honey?" Aunt Robyn asks sadly, oh yeah she doesn't know about his 'financial situation'.

"I'm poor and I just want to keep working with my brother Kevin as a mechanic."

"Oh, well, Stanley, do you have plans yet?"

'To win over Kyle and fuck him'

"Uhm, well I want to be a wedding planner" Everyone looks at me like I'm nuts and Cartman is sniggering along with Kenny "Yeah I know, real cliché a gay guy wanting to be a wedding planner. But I just think it would be wonderful to help couples have a beautiful wedding and watch them be happy on their wedding day"

They all keep staring at me and my aunt silently starts to pick up the empty plates and goes into the kitchen as Kenny and Cartman start to burst out laughing.

"Dude, a wedding planner?" Cartman laughs, I simply frown and flip him off.

.o.o.

It's one in the morning and I snuck into the bathroom to have a shower, because crazy Aunty Robyn thinks it's better for me to have a bath instead, so I just said screw it and waited until now to have one. I've just gotten out and I'm staring at my long hair in the mirror, it's past my shoulders now but I made a promise to myself, I won't cut my hair until Kyle Broflovski is mine.

"Stan?" I turn around to see Kyle standing by the door, he looks really, really tired and really, really sad.

"What is It, Kyle?" I ask, I didn't think I was so loud in the shower to wake him up.

"C-Clyde just texted me" What does this have to do with anything? "Bebe she-she promised to wait 'til we were seventeen a-and... She slept with Token" Oh.

Kyle burst into tears and falls to the ground, I walk over and rub his back while he cries.

"It's alright, Kyle, you are too good for her anyway" He looks up at me and before I know it he's kissing me!

Jesus Christ! What's he doing?

"Oh god! Stan, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean that" Kyle says as he pulls away "I guess it was like a kinda rebound to get back at her. I shouldn't use you like that." Kyle panics, I knew straight away that this would happen, I'm a rebound but I don't care, a kiss is a kiss, right?

"S'alright, Kyle." I smile while inside I'm crying like a baby.

.o.o.

I'm quickly loading all our stuff into Kenny's van as fast as possible, about half an hour ago at six this morning Kyle was called by his father and was told that Ike was taking a turn for the worst.

"Everything in there, Stan?" Aunt Robyn asks.

"Yeah, sorry our visit was cut short. I'll come to see you soon" I wave goodbye as we start to drive away, Kenny is driving and Kyle is sobbing next to him. I warned Cartman earlier that if he said a thing I would break his fat leg.

"Kyle, everything's going to be alright. Ike's a fighter" I say sadly trying to reassure my friend but he keeps crying. It breaks my heart to see him so upset, I just want to help but shutting up seems the best thing to right now.

.o.o.

Unfortunately at eleven that evening ten year old Ike Broflovski passed away. Kyle was distraught he'd just lost his girlfriend and little brother. Gerald and Sheila took Kyle in again, they were so upset by Ike's passing that they couldn't stand to be too far away from Kyle.

That Christmas Kenny started going out with Heidi Turner and you wouldn't think it from looking at them but they were the happiest couple you could ever see. Of course when you see them at school it just looks like they're all about sex but by themselves they're loving and romantic. I wish I had that with Kyle.

Bebe eventually sucked up to Kyle enough and they got back together on Kyle's seventeenth birthday, August thirteenth Kyle and Bebe had sex for the first time and I broke down and ended up with Kenny staying with me for a week so I wouldn't dive out a window or become 'emo pussy Stan'.

I never cut my hair that sophomore year; Kyle wasn't mine so it continued to grow.


	3. Age 17

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own South Park, Matt Stone and Trey Parker do, those lucky bastards._

_This chapter is for Masked Hatter for being my first review on the story._

.o.o.

Ah yes, junior year. All four of us were seventeen and we were partying like crazy except Kyle he was either with his girlfriend or studying. A lot happened that year, as usual my hair kept growing my love for Kyle kept becoming stronger and I was pretty depressed. I was often asked by Kyle why I didn't have a boyfriend because I was asked out a lot, I just told him I wasn't interested when in reality I was saving myself for him.

In January I got a call from my aunt and I found out that she was in hospital, she was fine but I was ordered by my parents to look after her for a week. I had a surprisingly useful talk with her on my last day there.

.o.o.

"Stanley, could you come in here for a bit?" Aunt Robyn calls from the living room, I'm sitting at the kitchen table staring at the black strands of hair falling over my eyes.

"Sure, what's up?" I ask as I walk in and sit next to her.

"Why haven't you cut your hair? I know you cut it when you leave." She says sternly, should I lie? Yeah.

"Oh, I just didn't want to cut it." I lie.

"No, you're lying." How'd she know? "I know you Stanley, why have you really not been cutting your hair?" I may as well tell her, it's not like she's gonna say anything.

"When I got home from here, I fell in love with Kyle, y'know the redhead with the girlfriend? And I just decided I will not cut my hair until the day Kyle Broflovski's heart is mine." I say rather passionately.

"Oh, Stanley I did something like that once." Aunt Robyn chuckles.

"Really?"

"Yes, I used to have hair that reached my hips when I fell in love with him. He used to say how much he loved my hair, but I found out that he had been cheating on me with another woman so I cut my hair so it sat above my shoulders as a sort of revenge.

"He was distraught when he saw all my hair had been cut, I told him I would not grow it again until he broke it off with this woman. I was nineteen and naive and he was nineteen and horny so he stayed with the girl, they married and had children but still I will never grow my hair out.

"I still love him, and I'll love him when I'm old and on my death bed."

"Wow, did he happen to be an environmentalist who used outhouses?" I ask, she chuckles and sits up.

"No, I just like to freak you out. You could of used the toilet anytime, I was surprised you never just said 'screw it I'm using the bathroom'" I smile at her, I just found out two things I never knew about my aunt. One she has a sense of humour and two she really knows what it's like to ache for someone you love.

.o.o.

It's been a week since I've returned from staying with Aunt Robyn and I'm walking up to my locker, I can see Kenny and Cartman walking up to me. No boyfriend or girlfriend, suspicious.

"Hey, Stan we need to talk to you, like now." Kenny says, they are on either side of my locker and giving me a weird look.

"Sure thing." I say nervously.

"It's about... your hair." Cartman says pointing at my tied up hair.

"My hair?"

"Dude, you haven't cut it in three years! What's the deal?" Kenny's acting like this is some crisis, it's just hair!

"I just don't want to cut it. Why?"

"People are thinking that you're so gay you want to be a girl but can't afford a sex change" Cartman says "you're giving us a bad name just by hanging out with us."

"What? I don't want to be a girl! I'm just not cutting it because it's for someone special."

"Who? Tell us now or we'll find out another way and it won't be pretty." Cartman looks seriously pissed.

"I-It's, for uhh, for umm..." My eyes scan the hallway and the first person I see is Wendy "Wendy"

"Dude, you're gay, stop lying and tell us now."

"Oh yeah, it's" Must find a guy, Craig walks past us, perfect "Craig."

They look at me confused, like seriously fucking confused. Crap, Craig is one of the dudes who keep asking me out, bad choice!

"Why?" Kenny asks suspiciously.

"Wh-When I got back I just thought 'hey I'm not gonna cut my hair for a year' so I didn't and then I fell for" I gulp and wince unnoticeably to them "Craig but I was nervous when he asked me out so I just decided to not cut my hair until I go on a date with him." Wow, if Cartman knew the truth he'd be punishing me for such a bad lie.

"Okay then." Kenny smirks and he and Cartman walk over to Craig who's been watching me, creepy.

Oh god they're talking to him, he's smiling. Jesus! What am I gonna do? They're walking over here, I don't like Craig, I like Kyle!

"Stan, Craig has something he wants to ask you." Cartman says evilly, as he and Kenny step back. I am so going to kill them.

"So, you grew your hair for me? That's pretty gay." He says in his usual expressionless voice.

"Yeah, I guess."

"I like it."

What?

"Are you busy tonight?"

"Uh, n-no."

"Meet me at Stark's Pond at eight." He says, before I can respond he walks away and Cartman and Kenny get closer.

"So?" Kenny wants details, screw him now I got to get out this mess.

"Fuck you guys." I sneer and walk away, I look back and they're both chuckling, I figure Kenny knows the truth and was just messing with me and Cartman, I have no idea, he's just a dickhead.

.o.o.

It's ten to eight, I'm dressed and showered ready to meet Craig, I'm gonna tell him it's a lie and that I don't like him, he was just the first male I saw. I'm wearing a Metallica band shirt and jeans, my hair is tied up and I'm ready to go. But I don't want to.

I sigh, I have to do this. I grab my brown jacket, slip it on and walk down stairs.

"See ya later, mom!" I call out as I grab my keys and close the door behind me, I could walk to Stark's Pond but in case Craig decides to gut me for lying I'm taking my car for a quicker escape.

I turn the ignition off as I arrive and walk towards the pond where I see Craig sitting on a log. I take a deep breath and sit down next to him, he doesn't move he just keeps staring out at the lake.

"I know you're lying, Stan, I know you really love Kyle. I don't care that you're gay and I don't care that you lied to those assholes you call friends" Craig says still not looking at me. Okay, this is really creepy.

"Then why am I here?"

"Because Kyle the biggest asshole of your group" What? "I know most people think it's Cartman but it's actually Kyle. Kyle is a dick, I know he knows you like him but he just keeps showing of his whorey girlfriend." I have no idea what to say, should I defend Kyle?

"Okay" Nah.

"I admire your strength, you put up with him so much. I know this is hard to believe, I'm Craig so I don't give a shit about anything" He's still blank and emotionless and I'm staring at him like he's god.

"Again, why am I here?"

"You need to stay away from Kyle for a while. You can come with me, Token and Tweek" Craig offers finally looking at me.

"I don't know..."

"Think about it, I need a call before midnight" Craig says, he then gets up and leaves. I stay put as I listen to his feet crunch in the snow as he walks away.

.o.o.

I honestly thought about what Craig said, y'know that saying 'If you love something, let it go' well maybe if I have some space from Kyle he might realise something. But I'm not getting my hopes up, I'm sure he won't just suddenly stand on a table and start confessing his undying love for me, probably just miss me a little. I hope.

I sit up on my bed and grab my phone, the digital clock on the dresser says it's nine thirty eight, I have plenty of time. I scroll through my contacts until I reach Craig and I press call, I hold the phone to my ear waiting for him to answer.

"_Stan, you made a decision already?"_Craig asks.

"Don't I get a hello first?" I complain, I smile broadly as I hear him groan.

"_Why hello Staniel-"_

"Stanley"

"_-it's a pleasure to talk to you again. Is there anything you want to tell me?"_Craig says in a sweet voice, he's always so annoying!

"Why yes there is Craigy..." Hahaha Craigy "... I've made a decision"

"_And what is it, Staniel?"_

"Are you gonna keep calling me that, Craigy?"

"_Yep, until the day you die."_ Craig says, may as well get this over with.

"I'll hang out with you guys for a while, is that acceptable... Craigy?"

"_Very much so, goodbye, Staniel"_ Craig hangs up the phone and I do the same. That was probably the most fun I've had in a month. A stupid conversation with Craig Tucker made me feel good, maybe some time without Kyle is good.

.o.o.

Its lunch time and I'm walking towards Craig's table, I pass my usual seat next to Cartman and sit beside Token and across from Craig and Tweek.

"Tweek, Token, remember how I told you guys last night someone will be joining us?" They both nod and Tweek starts to shake a bit more "Staniel, here will be replacing Clyde for a while"

"Staniel?" Token looks at me and chuckles, Tweek waves a bit from across the table but I can't really tell because he is shaking like crazy.

"Hey, Token, how's it going, dude?" I haven't talked to Token in ages, probably because I hated him for a while after he started dating Wendy in fourth grade.

"It's goin' good, you gonna come back to football, dude?" Token asks, he and Clyde have been both badgering me about that since I came back.

"No, I told you I got banned so I have to stick with baseball" To be honest I still hate baseball but our team never wins anyway so I don't have to play for long. I want to go back to football but I got banned from the team by the school's very homophobic coach.

"Yeah but we have a new coach, he doesn't give a shit about Clyde and Cartman, probably wouldn't care about you." Token explains.

"Fine, I'll go take a look later." Token smiles and pats me on the back, we go back to eating our lunch but I'm a little uneasy since Kyle is staring at me from his table like I just slapped him in the face. Crap, he's getting up and walking over here.

"Stan, what are you doing?" He asks with Bebe by his side frowning, she doesn't exactly like Craig that much or me either really, shocking. Oh sarcasm how I love you, wait Kyle he's talking to me.

"Stan, Craig hates us so again, what are you doing here?" Kyle says, tapping his foot.

"Eating lunch?"

"Yeah, but why over here?"

"Because I want to." Kyle huffs and walks out the cafeteria leaving Bebe standing by Craig.

"You're an asshole." Bebe says before chasing after Kyle, I don't really care anymore she has the man of my dreams and I don't so I have the right to be an asshole.

"Bitch."

"Yeah."

.o.o.

I joined the football team later that week and spent the rest of the year with Craig, Tweek and Token. Bebe and Kyle broke up that day permanently, I'm not sure why but from the rumours it had something to do with me. Kyle doesn't like to be alone for too long so after two weeks of moping he and Wendy went out, that was fucking brutal for me, the day I found out Kenny had stayed with me until three in the morning listening to me cry. Apparently he did still know and was fucking with me before.

My mom and dad got a divorce in March after my mom found out that dad had been having an affair with Cartman's mom. Dad and Liane apparently were head over heels in love with each other and were engaged in August. Cartman flipped and burnt down our house, dad moved in with the Liane. Mom and I moved into a really small house on the poorer side of town across from the McCormick's.

Mom lost her job and started going kind of nuts so I had to get a job at Harbucks with Tweek so that I could help pay for electricity. It was a fucking tough year but nowhere near as bad as my last year of high school.


	4. Age 18 Part 1

Senior year for me started off really great but by the end of the year it sucked ass. Kyle went totally romantic for Wendy that summer, roses, poems, chocolates if it's a romance cliché he's done it.

My hair grew eight inches since the first day of junior year and by the time I started my final year it was at the bottom of my back when loose. I looked like a girl it was that long, every morning my mom had to brush it and put it in a long braid which I hid under my jacket every day.

Things started to look up for mom and me when Shelley came to stay about a week before school started.

.o.o.

"Hello?" I answer my ringing phone, it's an unknown caller and I have no fucking idea, obviously, who it is.

"Hey, turd" Oh my god, it's Shelley. When Shelley graduated high school she ran off somewhere and this is literally the first anyone has heard from her since the day she said she was going for a walk with her suitcase.

"Sh-Shelley?"

"I got no time for pleasantries, turd. Can you tell me why out house has been burnt to the ground?" Shelley asks.

"What? How the hell did you know that? We haven't heard from you in three years"

"Well I'm standing outside our fucking house because I want to know WHERE THE FUCK YOU GUYS ARE!" Ouch. Shelley still knows how to scream, I can hear someone else talking to her saying something like "Calm down, you could hurt the..."

"Turd, answer me. Why is our house burned down?"

"Long version or short?"

"Short as your turd ass can make it, turd" I chuckle a little, it's good to hear my sister again.

"Okay here it goes: Dad had an affair with Liane Cartman so mom divorced dad. Liane and dad are engaged and it pissed Cartman off so much he burned down our house so Liane took in dad, now me and mom are living in the poor side of town across from Kenny" Everything went silent, I look at my phone and see that it's dead.

A couple minutes later there is loud knocking at the door, mom's across the street with Mrs. McCormick so I get up and answer. Woah, standing in front of me is a very pregnant Shelley and Kevin McCormick.

"Are you just gonna stand there and gawk at me or let us in, turd?" I stand aside and they both walk in and take a seat on the ratty couch.

I walk over to them and notice how much they've changed. Shelley's brown hair is tied in a messy bun at the back of her head, she's wearing a grey maternity dress over her large pregnant stomach. Kevin is about three inches taller than Shelley, his dark brown hair is fairly short and he's hearing what looks like a skirt and a jumper.

"What's with the skirt, Kev?" I ask trying to keep in my laughter.

"It's a kilt" He answers, he's smiling and holding my sister's hand tightly.

"So, do I get to know what's goin' on?"

"Do ya mind if we call Kenny first?" Kevin asks, I nod and grab my phone, I dial in his number and wait for him to pick up.

"_Stan, I'm at your door right now" _I walk over to my front door and sure enough there's Kenny. "Dude I saw this fat chick and tall dude come up to the house, you let them in so I wanted to know what's goin' on"

"Well, just come in" I say, we walk over and stand before my sister and his brother.

"Kevin, Shelley?"

"'Ey Kenny, how's it goin'?" Kevin greets, Kenny brightens and hugs his brother like he's gonna disappear at any moment. Kevin had gone missing as well six months ago and Kenny had been devastated, his father ended up having to get up off his arse and run Kevin's car garage.

"Kev, Shelley, you guys are back and oh my god Shelley's pregnant" To say Kenny's shocked would be an understatement. He jumps off his brother and backs his way towards me.

"Would you two care to explain?"

"After I left I moved to Denver, with what money I had I rented an apartment there and got a job. Kevin worked at his garage until six months ago and lived with me. I was a secretary at Denver Elementary until about nine months ago I got pregnant and Kevin proposed. And now we're here because Kevin insisted we get married in South Park and then we're going back to live in Denver" Shelley explains.

"But I want to stay here in South Park with our family, even if I have to get a new job here" Kevin says, poor guy probably doesn't have a choice with my older sister.

"Okay wait, Stan do you see what this means?" Kenny asks, I shake my head.

"Ms. Cartman will be your step-mom, Cartman will be your step-brother and I'll be your brother-in-law. All we need is Kyle and then we'll all somehow be related by marriage"

"That's totally irrelevant but true"

"TURDS!" We turn to see Shelley standing up with a puddle of what looks like water beneath her.

"Did she... just...?"

"Get me to the fucking hospital!" Shelley screams.

.o.o.

A couple hours ago we got Shelley to the hospital and now Kenny and I are waiting to find out what's happening.

"Do you think she's alright?" I ask Kenny who's sitting in a chair while I pace up and down.

"It's your sister, dude, do you think a baby is gonna do anything to her?" Good point, I don't think a baby would bring Shelley down. Suddenly the door to the delivery room opens and Kevin walks out smiling, we immediately run over to him and start badgering him with questions.

"Is she alright?"

"How's the baby?"

"Is it a girl or a boy?"

"Can we see her yet?"

"Guys, settle down" Kevin says, we walks over to a chair and sits down, we follow him and he just looks at us smiling "So, do you guys wanna know?"

"Yes!" Kenny and I both shout "Tell us already!"

"Okay, okay. Well one's a girl and two are boys" Kevin says.

"Triplets?" Kenny looks like he... I dunno he just looks really stunned, I don't blame him I am as well just probably not as shocked as he is, actually I think his jaw might fall off.

"Yep, you two wanna see 'em?" We both nod vigorously and follow him into the room where Shelley is holding a baby in a pink blanket. Two other babies in blue blankets are handed to Kevin and Kenny by nurses as they exit the room.

"Oh my god" I'm standing in between Kenny and Kevin and looking down at the babies, my nephews. The boy Kenny's holding has a little tuft of black hair at the top of his head and the boy Kevin's holding has a pile of brown hair atop his small head.

I walk over to Shelley who hands over the little girl, she's got golden hair just like Kenny and is making cute little noises while she sleeps.

"What're their names?" I ask Shelley who looks like she's gonna fall asleep really soon.

"Well Kevin gets to name one, I'm naming the girl and I guess you and Kenny can name the last one" Shelley says, I hand her back her daughter and stand by Kenny who's looking down at his nephew.

"James Lucas McCormick" Kevin says as he smiles down at his son "The brunette is called James"

"Are you guys sure you want me and Stan to name him?" Kenny asks, he hands me the little raven haired baby and sits down in one of the chairs by Shelley's bed.

"Yeah, now be quick before the woman get's here with the birth certificates" Kevin says as he gives James to Shelley and takes the little blonde baby. I sit down next to Kenny, this is probably the only nice thing my sister will ever do, at least for me.

"Do you have any ideas?" I ask.

"I want his middle name to be David, you choose his first name" Kenny smiles, I think he's got a few tears in his eyes, I know I have a couple streaming down my face right now. God I can be such a pussy.

"What about Christopher?" I ask Shelley and Kevin.

"Christopher David McCormick, I like it what about you, hon?" Kevin asks.

"Hmm, it's got a nice ring to it, you two turds aren't useless after all" Shelley says, I can see it in her eyes that she's really, really, incredibly happy right now. A nurse walks in with three birth certificates and stands at the end of the bed looking down at Shelley who's holding James.

"Do you have the names for you babies, Mrs. McCormick?" She asks.

"Yes"

"Okay the first one born, the brunette, full name please"

"James Luke McCormick" Kevin answers

"Very nice, the black haired boy the second born, his name?"

"Christopher David McCormick"

"And finally the little blonde girl"

"Stephanie Anne McCormick" Shelley says.

"Alrighty, I'll come do the rest later and let you folks get some rest. A nurse will be in soon to take the babies to the nursery" The woman walks out the room and I stand up and take Christopher over to Shelley.

"Mrs. McCormick? I thought you weren't married yet" Kenny says.

"Well we are legally married, I wanted a ceremony and Kevin insisted on South Park"

"Fair enough" Kenny says as he slinks back into his chair.

"Kenny let's give the new family some alone time" I say, Kenny and I walk out the room and sit in the chairs in the waiting room.

"Can you believe it Stan, we're uncles" Kenny's smile is incredible, I've never seen him so happy, a small tear runs down his cheek and he hugs me.

"Never thought in my life, that we would be uncles to the same children" I say as he let's go of me and sits back in his seat again.

"Can you believe it? She had triplets!" Kenny exclaims.

"Yeah it's actually genetic, my mom, Aunt Sheryll and Aunt Shirley are all triplets."

"Whoa, did your aunts have any?"

"Aunt Sheryll did, she had three girls but the first one, Christine, died shortly after she was born. Hayley and Georgina are fine though, they live in Alaska, I think. But Aunt Shirley has two sets of twins, Thomas and Lulu were the first born, Jay and Amber were the last ones"

"Wow, your family must be fucking huge"

"It probably is" We stay silent for a couple minutes, I stare at my feet thinking about my niece and nephews.

"Can we go see them again?" Kenny pleads.

"Why not?"

.o.o.

When I told Token, Craig and Tweek about Stephanie, Christopher and James they were happy for me, although wary of coming to visit since I'd told them about hormonal Shelley, nonetheless they came and loved them all. The town had all pitched in and gave us enough to buy a house, nobody was fond of the idea of three triplets rotting in a home in the poor side of town.

Dad hasn't seen the triplets yet, he knows about them from Cartman though. Shelley and Kevin's ceremony was about two weeks ago and they actually let me (with the assistance of my mom) plan it. They loved it, I loved it and the triplets loved the food.

Right now Kenny and I are babysitting the babies while mom, Shelley, Kevin and the Black's are going out to dinner like they do every month. Kenny is watching wrestling with Christopher and James on his lap, and I'm sitting on the floor at the end of the couch with Stephanie playing with my long hair.

"Y'know Steph, that hair is really important. It symbolises my love for Kyle, it'll never stop growing and I'll never cut it. When you're my age promise me one thing, don't fall in love with a Broflovski, they are clueless and weird sometimes, but they are great friends" I say, the little blond looks up at me with wide eyes, she's heard this before. I talk to her all the time about Kyle, she never answers just looks up at me with those shiny, aqua blue eyes and smiles.

I hear the door knock and lift up Stephanie, I walk past the other boys and open the door. Kyle, Wendy and Cartman are standing there, Cartman shoves past me, Kyle and Wendy just stand there smile.

"We came to see the babies!" Wendy squeals, I have no problem with Wendy, she's not a bitch and I don't get pissed with her over dating Kyle. No, I blame Kyle for him dating Wendy and not me.

"Come in, Wendy this is Stephanie Anne, but she prefers to be called Steph" I put the little girl in Wendy's arms and she almost squeezes her to death, Wendy sits by Kenny on the couch and sits Steph next to her brothers who are sitting in between Kenny and their blonde sister.

"Hey, dude, how's babysitting?" I think Kyle had caught on that I'm pissed at him about the same time the babies were born, but we still are friends so I can't be too rude.

"Eh, same as usual" I say happily, Kyle's smile has put me in a great mood. It's only when he's being a dick that I get super angry at him.

Kyle closes the door and we sit on the floor because Cartman took up the recliner.

"Ay, Kenny, pass me a baby" Cartman says, no! He'll kill it!

"Are you going to eat them?" Kenny jokes.

"Oh haha, very funny! I'm not gonna eat the goddamn babies so pass me one" Kenny picks up James and sets him safely on the older brunette's lap.

"Which one is this?" Cartman asks as James grab's his large finger.

"That's James and the boy with the black hair is Christopher" I say, I look at Cartman and see him smiling as he moves his hand around with James trying to not let go.

"Can I hold Steph, Stan?" Kyle asks, I nod and grab Steph putting her in Kyle's arms.

"She's adorable. Vous êtes un bébé très mignon" What the...

"Kyle, what the hell did you just say, was it dirty? You'd better not me hitting on my niece, they can arrest you for that, I think" Kenny says really quickly, he can be very overprotective of Stephanie in particular since she's a girl.

"It's French, I told her she is a very cute baby" Kyle smiles, Steph giggles and pulls one of Kyle's curls. Kyle sighs happily and put's the little blonde in Kenny's lap and stands up "Stan, can I talk to you for a bit?"

"Alright, dude" We go upstairs and into my room, I sit on my bed and he stays standing by the closed door "So what is it?"

"Stan, I came here tonight so I could tell you that I know" Okay I'm confused what does he know? "Stan, I don't love you and that maybe we should just not see each other anymore, for a while" Kyle walks out the door and I'm left shocked on my bed, within seconds I'm in tears.

About a minute later Kenny is up in my room and sitting on my bed rubbing my back.

"What happened, Stan?"

"K-Kyle, he-he said he knows and... and that he doesn't feel the same" I sob into the pillow and then sit up "The worst part is he said that he doesn't want to see me anymore"

"I'm so sorry, Stan"

"Where are the babies?" I ask changing the subject.

"With Cartman, surprisingly all three of them love him" Kenny smiles.

"Wendy and Kyle?"

"They left after Kyle came downstairs, I tried asking what was wrong but Kyle just told me to go fuck myself, Wendy looked confused so she obviously doesn't know what's going on. Stan, you gonna be okay?" I nod and a short while later he leaves and I hug my knees to my chest and stare at the wall. I walk to my desk and see a pair of scissors in my pencil holder, I grab them and walk in front of my mirror scowling angrily.

"Looks like this is then end of Stan Marsh's love hair" I say, I hold the scissors to the top of the braid...

_To Be Continued_

_**A/N:**__ French courtesy of Google Translate._


	5. Age 18 Part 2

"Looks like this is then end of Stan Marsh's love hair" I say, I hold the scissors to the top of the braid, I sigh "It just wasn't meant to be"

After a couple snips my long braid falls to the floor and my raven hair is now unevenly sitting above my shoulders, the front of it is short and gets a bit longer as it goes round to the back of my head. I look down and stare at the hair that has dropped down at my feet, I pick it up and walk over to my desk, I take out a roll of sticky tape and wrap it around the top of the hair so that it stays together.

Two years of love and all I have to show for it is this long braid. I put it down on my desk and walk downstairs, Kenny looks up at me and gasps followed my Cartman who has the same reaction.

"Stan, what the hell happened to your hair?" Kenny asks as he walks over to me.

"Shh, Kenny, the babies" I warn, all three triplets are asleep on the couch, I should take them to bed soon "I just cut it, Kenny" I walk over to Steph and pick her up and cradle her in my arms for a little while.

"Why?"

"Because I had to!" I quietly snap at Kenny, I walk past him and go upstairs and into the triplets room. I put Steph in her pink cot and cover her with a small purple blanket with a sheep on it, the Stotch family gave all three of the kids a blanket each as a wedding present to Shelley and Kevin.

Cartman walks in holding Christopher and James, he looks at me strangely, it's that sort of look he gets when he's trying to figure something out.

"Which one is for Jimmy?" He asks.

"His name is James, and it's the green cot. Christopher's is the blue one" I point to the other cots and Cartman puts each baby in and covers them both with their sheep blankets.

"Okay now that, that is done, I know why you cut your hair"

"Mhm, sure you do" Cartman has no idea, he can't because, well, he's Cartman.

"It's because the Jew said he didn't love you, and you made a promise to yourself never to cut your hair until the said Jew's heart is yours" Okay, how the fuck did he figure that out?

"How the..."

"First of all I read your journal and second, I know how you feel" Cartman walks out the room and although I'm shocked I still manage to walk after him.

"Wait, Cartman. What do you mean?" Cartman opens the door and looks at me.

"Kenny'll tell you" Cartman walks out the door and I turn to Kenny, I had told Kenny the truth about my hair a couple weeks ago but I have a feeling that he didn't tell Cartman.

"Did you tell him?" I ask Kenny.

"No, he's just really observant, dude. And I guess he wants me to tell you how he knows how you feel?"

"Yeah" Kenny gestures to sit down and I walk over to the couch and sit at the end of the couch and Kenny sits on the other side.

"Well when you disappeared that year when you went to California, Cartman had a hard year. He realised he was gay and fell in love with Butters" Kenny explained seriously.

"What's wrong with that, Butters looks pretty gay to me" How can Butters not be gay?

"He's not, he was dating that Raisins chick Lexus that year. Cartman fucking broke down, I had to force him to eat lunch, that whole year he barely ate. And the only words he really spoke were 'Gotta work out and sweat out the gay'. He was so distraught because he thought he could of all people get Butters but he walked in on him making out with the Raisins girl."

Wow...

"So then how did Clyde and him come to be in the first place?"

"Rebound, but thankfully he actually feels for Clyde. Because he doesn't really have any other options"

"Really, so how many people are actually gay in our school, I haven't really taken the time to find out"

"Well there's Cartman, Clyde, Pip, Thomas, you and Red came out last year" Kenny says, I always thought more people were gay to be honest.

"So in total there are only six gay people in the entire school?"

"Well that's our year but from what I know... Ike and Filmore were _very _close for their age before he died."

"What about when Craig and those juniors asked me out? And I kinda always thought Tweek was batting for the other team" I asked, but of all people Kenny would know.

"I don't pay attention to juniors, and Craig, he was just messin' with you." Kenny laughed "But Tweek, Tweek is kinda homophobic. He was anxious of you joining their group in the first place, he didn't even spoken a word to Thomas after he came out, they were best friends and Thomas was so upset he moved away"

"God damn, I mean seriously, Tweek?" Kenny nods.

"Poor, Cartman"

"Yeah, well I'd better get home we have a big day at school tomorrow" Tell me about it...

"See ya, Kenny!"

... And Kenny just got run over by Shelley's car.

.o.o.

Kenny and I are standing by Cartman's locker, we've been waiting ten minutes and I'm getting frustrated, Cartman's locker is just by Kyle's and I really don't want to run into him today. Wait, Cartman's coming down the hall now, thank god! He's got Clyde by his side and they're talking about something quite loudly.

"... Fine I don't care if you hang out with Craig, see if I care!" Cartman storms over toward us and Clyde walks away.

"Hey, Cartman" Kenny greets, Cartman grunts in response and we take it as a 'don't bother me unless you want your legs broken' grunt.

Fuck, Kyle's walking over towards his locker, I don't think he can see me because I'm standing behind Kenny and Cartman.

"Hey, Cartman, Kenny" Kyle greets happily, bastard.

"Hey, Jew" Cartman says with more spite than usual.

"What's up your ass, fatass?" I can only assume Kenny shot him a 'don't go there' because I could see Kyle calm down.

"So do you two wanna skip lunch with me and Wendy to go to Denver to see the new Terrance and Phillip Movie?" Kyle asks.

"Dude, we gotta discuss something" Kenny says, he's really become fond of that serious tone.

"What?"

"Who gets Cartman?" I ask stepping out from behind my large friend.

"What?" Cartman and Kyle look at me confused.

"Well since you decided that we shouldn't be around each other anymore we need to decide who gets Cartman" I explain.

"Well how about you take Cartman and I take Kenny?" Kyle says angrily.

"Kenny's my nephew and niece's uncle, that won't work"

"Well you hang out with Craig, Tweek and Token so why does it matter?" Kyle looks pissed, it's like we're fighting for custody of our friend.

"Because they are still my friends, and I told Craig that I wanted to hang out with my friends again anyway!" I shout angrily, we've probably attracted the attention of others by now.

"Well... Why don't you take him-"

"Shut up! I'm making the choice who I hang out with!" Cartman yells "And I choose, let's see... Stan, I'm not gonna hang out with a goddamn Jew!"

"Fine, I have my girlfriend anyway" Kyle storms off and I just turn to Kenny and Cartman.

"Looks like mommy would prefer to be a lesbian than see his two boys" I laugh and walk off to class. That was the hardest thing I've done in a while, what did I see in Kyle in the first place?

.o.o.

I'm walking down my street and I'm about two houses away from mine, huh, Shelley's car is gone. Usually Kevin's home by now, mom and Shelley stay home all day with the triplets then go out at night and leave them with Kevin, Kenny and I.

I can hear crying coming from inside so I rush inside and find Kevin sitting on the couch his head in his hands with Mrs. McCormick and mom sitting beside him rubbing his back.

"W-What's happened?" I ask shakily, they all look up at me, Kevin's face noticeably tear stained.

"Sh-Shelley sh-she left..." Kevin cries, he shakes and picks up a piece of paper and hands it to me.

_Dear Kevin,_

_I love you but I couldn't take the pressure of raising three kids in South Park with our families. In Denver our life was great, I was a secretary and you were working on moving your car garage to nearer our home._

_But then you wanted a marriage ceremony in South Park and I had the triplets there and now I'm living with my depressed mom, gay turd ass brother, your perverted brother and your parents. I can't take it at all!_

_I love you but it won't work, not at all. So I've taken Christopher and we're leaving outside Colorado and don't try to find me because that would make you a turd._

_Tell Stephanie Anne and James I love them and that mommy and Christopher will see them again one day._

_I'll send you a letter a month._

_Love,_

_Shelley_

"O-Oh my god, Kevin, I'm so sorry" I put the note down and walk out onto the doorstep and pull out my phone and dial Kenny's number.

"_What's up, Stan?"_ Kenny greets _"I'm kinda y'know, doin' somethin' right now"_

"Kenny, Shelley..."

"_Shelley, what?"_

"Shelley took Christopher and ran off, Kevin's in tears on the couch and our mother's are comforting him. Our mother's! My mom is depressed and addicted to anti-depressants and your mom... Kenny!" I am panicking a lot right now, like really badly. The sex noises from Kenny's end of the line have stopped and I can hear shuffling.

"_I'll be there in five"_

Five minutes later and Kenny's there bursting through the door and reading the letter, he puts it down and his face looks angrier than when someone takes Cartman's pudding or steals his money.

"THAT BITCH!" Kenny yells.

"Kenny, calm dow-" Kevin tries but Kenny just turns around and looks at his brother.

"Calm down, calm down, Kevin she left _with_ one of _your_ sons and _you_ are telling _me_ to calm down?"

"Yes Kenny, I am. She left me, Kenny. Not you, she did take your nephew and I know that hurts but she was _my wife_ and he was _my son_. So when I tell _you_ to calm down over _my_ loss you will calm the fuck down!" Kevin yells, I've never seen him so, well upset.

"I know how to find them" I say, everyone looks at me.

"Really?" Mrs. McCormick asks, she hasn't got as much quality time with her grandchildren as Kenny or I have so she's probably really upset.

"Mole"

"Mole?" Kenny asks

"Mole" We smirk.

.o.o.

Kenny and I approach a small house which is about a half hour drive outside of South Park, it's one story, grey, dingy and looks like it needs a lot of maintenance work. We knock on the door and a tall, scruffy brunette answers the door with a cigarette between his thin lips.

"Who are you, and vat do you vant?" It's definitely Mole, last time I saw him was when we hired him again when Sheila started the war against Mexico when we were thirteen.

"Uhh, Mole, you might not remember us but we're-"

"Kenny McCormick and Stan Marsh, come een" He moves out the way of the door and we step inside and make our way into a room with an ugly green sofa and a wooden chair.

"Vat can I do for you two today, deed that Jewish woman start anozzer war?" Mole smirks, I pull out a picture of Shelley, Kevin and the triplets and hand it to him.

"My sister ran off today with our nephew Christopher and Kevin's really hurting. We need you to go find them and bring them back" I explain, Mole looks at the picture and them back to us.

"Christopher is vich one?"

"The, uh one with the black hair" Kenny pipes up, Mole puts the picture in is pocket and looks at us both.

"You remembered?"

"Y-yeah" I answer "But I also like the name y'know"

"What are you guys talkin' 'bout?" Kenny asks curiously.

"Well during the American and Mexican war Mole saved me from stepping on a mine, I was so grateful that I said I would name my first born son after him. I realised I was gay when I was fourteen so that caused a bit of trouble but when Shelley let us name Christopher I took the chance." Kenny looks at me, I think he's gonna flip at me.

"So your name is Christopher?"

"Non, Christophe, but one letter dozzn't really matter"

"Oh, that's cool" Kenny says and then smiles at me, I let out a breath and turn to Christophe.

"So, how much?"

"Vell because I know you I'll do eet at half price. Two hundred dollars"

"What?"

"Done" I nod and take Kenny by the arm and take him out the house, we walk towards Kenny's van and get in.

"Two hundred dollars, Stan, what the hell?"

"Don't worry about how I'm going to get it just hope he gets the job done quick."

.o.o.

It's been a weeks since I paid Mole to go find Shelley and Christopher but we haven't heard from him yet, but that's not really what I should be thinking about, I'm in English and our teacher Ms. Sanders is droning on about something I don't really care about.

"Stanley, are you paying attention? Or are you just staring at Mr. Broflovski?" Ms. Sanders asks, the whole classroom erupts into laughter including myself.

"No Ms. Sanders I was staring at your ass wondering how the hell it got in this classroom" I smirk, I think my morals and values have gone down the drain since I lost Kyle, because I seem to be insulting a lot of teachers which really isn't like me.

"Mr. Marsh, to the counsellor's office now!" I grumble, pick up my things and walk out the classroom followed by my teacher, we walk silently to Mr. Mackey's office and she tells him about what happened.

"M'kay, Stan come in" I roll my eyes and walk into the office and sit on the wooden chair in front of his desk.

"M'kay now, Stan, can you tell me what it is you did wrong?" Mackey asks.

"I said I was staring at Ms. Sanders ass wondering how it got in the classroom, but Mr. Mackey, you gotta admit she has a huge ass!"

"Yeah, but that's not the point, m'kay, you can't say stuff like that to your teachers, m'kay?"

"Yes Mr. Mackey" I say uninterested, school's almost over I want to get out of here!

"I'll see you in detention, m'kay"

"What?"

"Detention, Mr. Marsh" The end of school bell rings signalling all students that do not have detention that they can go home, I however will be in detention with Mr. Mackey.

I walk down to the end of the hall where detention is held and walk in, Cartman is the only one in here at the moment so I go and sit next to him.

"Hey, Cartman" I greet, Cartman turns and looks at me, he looks like he's been crying.

"H-Hey, Stan" Cartman hiccups, something is not right here at all.

"Did you and Clyde break up?" Cartman scowls and I pat him on the back.

"No, my mom and your dad got married today. I got so pissed off I burst at that god damn Jew and got detention" Shit, I knew dad was getting married soon, but he didn't even tell me?

"Sorry, dude" I hear the door open expecting to see Mackey walking in but instead it's Kyle he takes one look at us and flips me off, Kyle walks to a table in the front and starts to study.

"Hey, I know what'll make you feel better" I whisper to Cartman, he looks up at me and I smile.

"Jew curls?"

"Let the games begin" We both make little balls out of paper and begin throwing it in Kyle's hair, five minutes later he notices and turns around looking royally pissed.

"Will you two quit it! Just because you're fucking brothers now doesn't mean you two can bond by throwing fucking paper in my hair!" Kyle shouts, he storms off not even realising that he has over fifteen more minutes of detention remaining.

"God, he's really pissing me off" I say as I put my head in my arms.

"And yet you still want to fuck him so hard his Jew curls fall of his head" Cartman finishes.

"Exactly! God it totally sucks ass the way he just decided that me being in love with him means we can't be friends!"

"I know, dude"

"I've been in love with him for three years and nothing changed, I said nothing about Bebe or Wendy but, ugh this just sucks" I complain, this is the first time I've never heard Cartman just tell me to shut up and write a 'fucking emo' diary.

"Well then you're not gonna want to come to school tomorrow" Cartman says as he stands up and walks towards the door.

"Why, what's going on?" I ask suspiciously, what the hell is happening.

"Bye, Stan" Cartman says as he walks out the room.

.o.o.

I should have taken Cartman's advice and stayed home, because guess what? After only dating for about nine or ten months, I don't remember, Kyle fucking proposed to Wendy! But that's not the worst part, of course Kyle marrying Wendy made me want to jump of the roof but that's still not the worst part. It's why they're getting married, yes the cliché I knocked up my girlfriend thing happened.

Kyle fucking Broflovski is marrying Wendy Testaburger because they got drunk at a party the other night and forgot to wear a condom. I'm in tears and sitting on the edge of the roof of the school with my head in my hands, I can't believe it. He can't leave Wendy now she's having his baby, he won't leave her for me because he's not gay so I wasted three years of my life.

For three years I could have been dating someone else, I could have moved to California with my aunt so I would never have gotten hurt but no, I grew out my fucking hair and fell in love with a fucking dickhead!

"Stan?" I turn around expecting Kenny but to my surprise it's Kyle.

"What do you want, Kyle?" I ask bitterly as I walk over to him staying only a couple feet away.

"I guess you heard about me and Wendy, huh?" He says sheepishly.

"Nah, I just decided to cry on the roof about Clyde and Cartman getting married!" I shout.

"Look I'm sorry I broke your heart and I'm sorry you can't get over me but you have to, Stan!"

"Why should I?"

"Because I want you to be my best man and Wendy wants you to be our wedding planner. We're on a tight budget seeing as our parents were almost ready to kill when they found out..." Kyle explains.

"I-I, why would you want me to be your best man? You fucking got rid of me because I spent the last three years in love with you! I never did anything to jeopardise your relationships or anything, I just grew my hair and you think that's a reason to dump your best friend?"

"Stan! I know I fucked up but I really need you, dude! Wendy is having my baby, I-I'm scared and I need my best friend there to help me!" Kyle pleads.

"That's pretty gay, dude" I smirk.

"Who's the one having the fucking baby, man?" I laugh, although I'm dead inside. We walk inside and head towards our classes.

.o.o.

That May Wendy and Kyle had a traditional Jewish wedding and surprising enough Wendy actually converted and they were happily married with and she was one month pregnant. Everyone in our class graduated that year and went their separate ways. Craig and Tweek both rented an apartment together in South Park as friends not lovers.

Token, Bebe, Red and Butters all moved to New York to pursue work in the theatre, which surprised me since Token and Red were more of the non-theatre kind of people. Cartman and Clyde moved to Denver and Clyde started his own taco shop, and just as he had said four years ago Cartman enlisted for the army and was sent out to Afghanistan in November.

Wendy and Kyle also moved to Denver but still fairly close to South Park, they'd made me and Kenny their unborn child's godfathers' and Bebe and Heidi were the godmothers.

Christophe found Shelley and Christopher and brought them back home, Kevin although royally pissed forgave her and they all stayed together in the home. Mom was put in a home in December because she'd gotten to the point we just couldn't look after her anymore.

Finally Kenny, Heidi and I all rented an apartment coincidentally across the hall from Craig and Tweek . The triplets celebrated their first birthday in November and the boys first words (other than mama and dada) were 'Uncy Kenny' and Steph's were 'Uncy Stanny' and I was surprised and excited.

And you'd think I'd of gotten over him by then but no, I started to regrow my love hair and continued to lust after Kyle.

_**A/N:**__ I know, I know. Sappy, sucky, call it what you want but everything is coming into fruition, will Stan Marsh win over Kyle Broflovski? Continue reading to find out._

_Review if you want but it isn't necessary!_


	6. Age 19

There's not much to say about when I was nineteen, Kyle and Wendy's kid was born and we received the news everyone had been dreading since November the year before.

.o.o.

I look down at my blue phone and stare at the screen, I think I've been like this for hours but in reality it's only been a couple minutes, all I can think about is how I'm going to break it to him.

"Hey what's up, Stan?" Heidi asks as she walks into the room.

"He's gone" I say emotionless.

"Who's gone-oh, oh no" She immediately realises who I'm talking about "Clyde, does he know?"

"I-I just got the call from dad, apparently he died trying to get his buddy to the medical tent and was shot in the back by a young boy, he thinks I should tell Clyde myself." I say, I still can't believe it.

"Stan, what's goin' on?" Kenny asks walking in the room.

"Cartman died" I say gravely, Heidi runs over to Kenny and begins to cry into his shoulder. He may have been a bad person most of the time but doesn't mean he won't be missed. I shake my head and my eyes fill with tears "A fucking kid just shot him in the back while he was trying to save his mate!"

"I've got to go" Kenny says sadly, he walks out into the kitchen and I can hear his bedroom slam shut.

"We've got to tell Clyde" Heidi says "Maybe we should get Craig and Tweek to come with us to make him feel a little better?" She's still got tears in her eyes but I know she's trying to be brave.

"Alright, let Kenny know and I'll get them" I tell her, she walks to Kenny's room and I head out the front of the apartment and walk into Craig and Tweek's place. Over time we all just started walking into each other's apartments without bothering to ask.

"Ack! H-Hey, Stan" Tweek greets, he sees my expression and stands up "I'll -nngh- go get Craig"

Tweek walks into Craig's room and they both come out, Craig's in his boxers and Tweek's fully dressed in his usual green shirt.

"What's up, Staniel?" Craig asks.

"Cartman died, he was shot saving his friend, I-I need you guys to help me tell Clyde, he's gonna be hurtin' dude" I can feel tears pricking my eyes again, Craig looks down at his feet and Tweek almost looks happy but hurt at the same time.

"Alright, grab a bag we'll all go stay over in Denver with Clyde tonight, he'll need the support" Craig says, Tweek and Craig leave into their separate rooms and I walk back across the hall into my room. I grab my small bag and pack in random clean shirts and pants.

"Stan?" Kenny knocks on my door and walks in the room, his face which is usually unreadable showed extreme hurt and grief.

"Hey, Kenny" I really don't know what to say, Kenny and Cartman were best friends and Kenny was the only one who had broken down Cartman's final wall and Cartman broke his.

"Craig told me that we're going to Denver to see Clyde" Kenny says, he sounds depressed, I suck with depressed people, it's why my mom's in a home.

"Yeah, dude are you alright? I know you were his best friend, if you ever need to talk or y'know you feel like jumping off a roof, I'm here" I try smiling but it's pointless, I had no idea how much Cartman's death would affect me.

Kenny walks over and hugs me and I hug him back, he starts to cry into my shoulder and I rub his back. "He didn't deserve to die, Stan! He was helping a mate and he died, he had a boyfriend and friends at home! He didn't deserve it, no matter how bad he was he didn't deserve to die!" he cries.

"I know, Kenny" We stay like this for about ten minutes before Heidi comes in and takes Kenny into his room to settle him down.

"You ready to go, Stan?" Craig asks while I'm sitting at the end of my bed.

"We'll take Kenny's van, we just have to take a detour to Shelley's to drop off the car seats" I stand up and we all walk downstairs and get inside the orange van.

Kenny drives and I get in the front and Craig and Tweek get in the back, it's a short drive to my sister's place and Kenny and I take the triplets car seats and walk up to the door and go in.

"Hey Kev, we're just dropping off the car seats" Kenny says as he dumps two of the seats by the tv and I put the other one beside it.

"Where you guys headin'?" Kevin asks happily, probably hasn't heard yet.

"Eric Cartman died and Clyde doesn't know yet so we're heading to Denver so we can let him know" I say staring at the ground.

"Oh, I'm so sorry guys. When are you coming back? I still need you two to take the triplets while we go on our honeymoon, it's taken me this long to actually get her to agree to it" Kevin says, I nod and we head upstairs to see them.

"Hey guys!" I say as happily as I can, walking into their room, Stephanie's the first one to see me and walks shakily over and I pick her up and give her a kiss "Hey gorgeous"

"Hi Uncy Stanny" Steph giggles, I put her down and she crawls over to Kenny and says hello and I walk over to Christopher and James.

"Hey dudes" I greet "How's it goin'?"

"Where are choo and Uncy Kenny going?" Christopher asks, he's probably the smartest of the bunch and can be quite nosy at times.

"We're going to see our friend Clyde" Kenny says "We have to go now, we'll see you boys and girl on Monday so you can stay with us for a week, okay?"

"Okay, bye Uncy Kenny, bye Uncy Stanny!" The triplets all chime, we wave goodbye and head out the house and into the car.

"Nngh, what t-took you guys so long?" Tweek asks as Kenny starts the car towards Denver.

"Tweek they probably visited their niece and nephews, how they doin' guys?" Craig asks.

"Stephanie is as affectionate as ever, Christopher was eavesdropping on our conversation with Kevin and James was playing with a truck" Kenny laughs, it's probably as happy as I'll see him until the next time he dies and visits Cartman.

.o.o.

We arrived in front of Clyde's apartment building at six thirty and headed up with our bags immediately. Craig led the way and I followed behind him with Tweek and Kenny in quick pursuit. Once we made it to the door Craig knocked and after a series of banging and crashing noises the door opened and a half naked Clyde smiles at us.

"Hey guys, what's with the bags?" Clyde greets stepping out the way so that we can come inside.

"We're staying the weekend" Craig says.

"Why, what happened? Oh my god, is Taco Loco gonna be bombed?" Clyde begins to panic, if only that was the case.

"No Clyde, Taco Loco is fine. But we do have some bad news" Kenny says putting his hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"Wh-What is it?" Clyde asks, we haven't said anything yet but Clyde's not stupid he knows what we're talking about.

"Cartman died this morning, we're so sorry" I say, a few tears drip from my eyes and Clyde's lip quivers and he falls down onto his knees and starts to cry loudly.

"Guys, maybe you should-nngh-leave Clyde w-with us for a while" Tweek says, Kenny and I nod and we pick up our bags and leave the apartment to just them.

"God, I knew it was going to be hard but that just broke my heart, I mean seeing Clyde so... upset, it was terrible" I say, Kenny just looks down as we walk into the elevator.

"We have to go to your dad's place" Kenny says.

"Why?" I ask surprised.

"Before he left for Afghanistan, Cartman told me that in his mom's basement he had a box with his will and a tape that he wanted to be played at his funeral, he said he recorded it as soon as he heard he was being sent" Kenny explains, halfway on our way to Denver, Liane Cartman had called me and told me that the funeral was planned for Monday.

"Well then, back to South Park?" I ask, Kenny nods and we walk out the elevator and towards Kenny's van.

.o.o.

The whole of our graduating class, Cartman's family and everyone else from South Park is here, sitting at his funeral, it's still hard to believe he died. Clyde's sitting next to me in the front row crying his eyes out and Kenny and I have the triplets sitting in the seats between us.

"And now a few words from deceased" Father Maxi says, everyone but Kenny and I begin to whisper to each other. We'd told Father Maxi about Cartman's video and told no one else, we haven't actually seen the video yet but I am eager to hear what he says on it.

A tv was wheeled out and the video was put in, I look to my left and see Kyle sitting next to a very pregnant Wendy.

"Hello everyone, Eric Cartman here. If you're playing this I'm either dead or you're being god damn nosy! Anyway if it is because I'm dead I have a message to the most prominent people in my life. Starting with the Jew." Everyone looks from the tv to Kyle then back again.

"Kahl, you annoy me so much that I had to make sure I did you first so that you know how much I hate you! Your always a goody-two-shoes, greedy fucking asshole and worst of all you are a ginger Jew but that's not the only reason I hate you, I'd tell you more but I only have a certain amount of time on this video." I got to admit he has some points, he is a goody-goody and he is an asshole at times.

"Kenny, you are my best friend. I've been an asshole to you more times than not but I still consider you my best friend and I don't have a lot to say except that I trust you with everything, and that's why everything that I own including all my money goes to you." Kenny's mouth is hanging open and none of us can believe Cartman actually did that, give everything to Kenny, that's just not Cartman-like at all.

"Clyde, this is the only time you'll ever hear me say this and it's the only thing I'm saying. I love you" Clyde dries his eyes and looks at me smiling, something he hasn't been doing lately.

"He's never said that before" Clyde says happily, I can't believe how much those three words can comfort someone after their loved one has died.

"Stan, good luck" The tv goes to static and is rolled away. Good luck?

"The reception will be held at the Cartman household, thank you for coming" Father Maxi says, people start to leave and five minutes later the only people still here are Kenny, the triplets, dad, Wendy and I.

"Dad, could you take the kids for an hour?" I ask, he smiles and puts all three into the pram and walks off towards the reception.

"Stan?" I turn around and see Wendy standing really close to me, she has her hand on her protruding stomach and I force a smile.

"Hey Wendy, when's the baby due?" God I hate Kyle right now.

"Now" She shrieks, Kenny and I look down and see a puddle at her feet.

"Ugh, I hate that puddle" Kenny says, I remember him telling me a while ago that he was freaked out when Shelley's water broke.

"Call Kyle, and get me to the fucking hospital!" Wendy screams, Kenny pulls out his phone and I head to my car with Wendy waddling behind me.

.o.o.

I hate Kyle with a passion since what he did a year ago but I wouldn't ever wish this on him. They just found out that their child was born with a tumour on her kidney, they say it's spreading rapidly towards her lungs.

Kenny's sitting beside me in the same room we were waiting in a little over a year ago when Shelley had her babies.

"As much as I'm angry at Kyle, about what happened but I would never have wished this on him" I say with my head in my hands.

"I know dude" That's all Kenny's being saying, his shock from Cartman's video and the shock of Wendy's kid has kind of clashed and now he's unable to say anything else.

"Hey guys" Kyle says as he walks out of Wendy's room, he sounds really depressed, but I would be too if my daughter was sick like that, but that isn't happening any time soon is it?

"Hey Kyle, uhm I'm so sorry about your daughter-" I begin.

"Her name is Bonnie" Kyle frowns.

"I'm sorry, Bonnie, I'm sorry about Bonnie being so sick" I apologise, he sighs and sits down in a chair across from us.

"Wendy told me they're having a reunion at Craig and Tweek's apartment since everyone's here. Maybe we should all go, y'know to get our minds off that bastard and this situation, Wendy ordered me to go so at least you guys could come to make it a bit more bearable?" Kyle offers, I roll my eyes and Kenny looks up at Kyle.

"Heidi, Stan and I will all be there" Kenny says happily.

"I will be?"

"Yes, you will" And that's the end of the conversation, I stand up and walk out the room and out into the parking lot and get in my car.

.o.o.

"Y'know what? Fuck this, Kendiddly-" Haha, diddly "-I love him, I love Kyle! But I can't have him be-because he's not gay, he's married and he's a flucking father!" I yell, I'm pretty drunk right now.

"Flucking?" Kenny asks.

"Y-yeah, I can't swear in front of the babies, shh!" I'm serious, babies shouldn't swear.

"There are no god damn babies here, Stan!" Kenny looks frustrated, he starts looking around and finally spots the one he's looking for "Kyle, Kyle! Get your fine Jewish ass over here!" Kyle looks over and walks towards us, he's totally sober. He's always a goody-two-shoes, 'no I can't drink because I'm underage' ever since he knocked up Wendy.

"What's up, Kenny?" Kyle says, he still looks sad.

"Can you take him to your place? He's drunk and I don't think he should be here right now"

"Sure thing, come on Stan" Kyle grabs my arm and starts dragging me out of the apartment, down the stairs and into his weird orange car.

"Kylee, you have a weird car" Kyle pushes me into the front seat, buckles me up and walks around the car and starts it up.

"Hey, baby" I wink awkwardly at Kyle and he just smirks and winks back "I-I know that you don't love me, but I love you so we should be friends... I promise moleshting will never, ever take place... While you are awake" I start to laugh as Kyle shifts uncomfortably.

"Stan, there's a bottle on the floor by your feet, have a drink and try to sober up" Kyle says, I look down and pick the bottle up and chug half of the water down.

"Kyle, I-I'm not sorry" I mumble after putting the bottle down, Kyle turns and looks and looks at me.

"What?"

"I'm not sorry, I hate you for what you did and I hate that you didn't find out from me, but I'm not sorry for loving you" I say, I'm probably stupid for saying this but I can't take it back now.

"I hate myself too, I hate how I reacted, I hate that you couldn't have told me, and instead I find out from Bebe. And you don't need to be sorry that you love me because I love you too, just not in the way you want, Stan" Kyle sighs and stops the car; I look out the window and see that we're at his parents' house.

"Why are we here, aren't your parents still mad at you about Wendy?"

"Yeah, yeah they are. But they aren't here, you see when I told them about Cartman's funeral and that I would need somewhere to stay they practically fled for the week so they wouldn't see me" Kyle looks down sadly, my parents are fucked up but they would never do that to me, poor guy.

"Alright, let's get inside, I'm cold as" Kyle says, happy once again.

"Let's go, dude" I nod and we go inside, I jump onto the couch and Kyle sits beside me.

"Why do you think Cartman said good luck to you on his video?" He asks me, I turn and look to him, bringing my legs to my chest.

"Because he knew how hard it is, he knew how much I love you and he knew that I won't succeed in winning you over. I'm going to need a hell of a lot of luck to be able to move on, he knew that."

.o.o.

"Stan, Stan, Stan!" I open my eyes wearily and see Heidi hovering above me, I scream in shock and the girl jumps away.

"Fuck, Heidi!" I yell as I jump off the couch "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Sorry, Stan, I just need you to get up and dressed so we can go home" Heidi says, I check my phone which miraculously didn't break while I was sleeping and check the time.

"It's nine am on the Tuesday I have off, I got to work tomorrow! Let a man sleep!" I exclaim and dive back into the pillow I'd been sleeping on since sometime this morning.

"Kenny died" Heidi says, I get up and look at her, she looks kind of happy "He said he wanted to go see Cartman, so he gave me a knife and I stabbed him a couple times"

"Alright, so why do I need to get home then, and where's Kyle?" I question the brunette.

"He's with Wendy of course, you have to come home because the party leaked into our place and now we gotta clean it. Plus Kenny wants us there when he comes back from seeing Cartman. Now get up!" Heidi orders, I've seen this girl angry and it isn't that pretty so I comply and jump off the couch and run out the door into Kenny's van.

"Looks like you have finally learnt your place, listen to Heidi and everything will be alright" She smiles, I roll my eyes, Heidi is a great person but she's mean when she wants to be.

"So, what were you doing at Kyle's parents' house, Stan?" Heidi asks.

"Weren't you there at the party?"

"No, Bebe and I were with Wendy, Red was there though"

"Then she probably heard how loud I was proclaiming my love for that certain Jewish kid we grew up with, Kenny called him over and Kyle drove me here to sleep" I explain, my head kills right now, I need Aspirin.

.o.o.

It's noon and Kenny'll be back soon, midnight or midday is always when he returns.

"What do you think they'll talk about?" Heidi asks, we're in their bedroom, she's lying on the bed and I'm sitting at her desk look through her college books.

"I dunno, I didn't know you were studying archaeology" I say as I pick up some of her papers.

"Well we've never really been alone together, but yeah I'm doing a double major in archaeology and history, what about you?"

"Well a couple years ago I wanted to be a wedding planner and I did do Kyle's and Shelley's wedding but I decided to study to become a teacher"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

A couple more minutes of silence and Kenny appears in the room, his smile reaching from ear to ear, he runs over to his girlfriend and gives her a really long kiss, it's kinda gross but what would I know?

"I see that you're happy" I say to the tall blonde, he turns around gives me two thumbs up "You talked to Cartman?"

"Sure did, he's peeved that he's not in heaven but I introduced him to Satan and they're getting on swell" Kenny explains happily.

"That's great, Kenny" Heidi says as she pats Kenny's back.

"But that's not the best part! Stan, all you have to do is wait, trust me" Kenny winks and I sit confused.

"Wait for what?"

"You'll see"

.o.o.

For the rest of that year Kenny never told me what I had to wait for and every time he returned from hell he would send greetings from Cartman and continue to tell me to wait. Wendy and Kyle's daughter was transferred to the hospital in Denver so that they could go back home and stay near her.

Shelley and Kevin didn't return from their honey moon until December, so Kenny, Heidi and I had to take care of them and when they did come back we weren't exactly pleased about them being gone for almost a year.

I decided that growing my hair was stupid but I continued to do it anyway, I actually had a date that year with Clyde and it didn't go bad. On my nineteenth birthday my mom and dad saw each other for the first time since Cartman's funeral and my mom stabbed my dad in the leg and was dragged off to the Denver Mental Institution.

Clyde and I got along really well and continued dating, Cartman said he was fine with it and gave us his blessing.

Like a said, nothing much happened that year, we were invaded by the crab people and a race of Mexican zombies attacked us and we had to rebuild the town again, but it's South Park so that's just normal.

_**A/N:**__ Just one more chapter then it's all over._


	7. Age 21

_**A/N:**__ I decided that I wanted to continue this story for a bit more, so this is officially not the last chapter of Stan's Hair. I just wanted to let you guys know that this story is about Stan's life and not totally about Stan and Kyle. This is two years ahead when Stan is twenty-one._

.o.o.

Just like when I was nineteen nothing much happened the year after, I was still dating Clyde and it was going really well, he moved in across the hall with Craig and Tweek so we saw each other practically every day.

I'd gotten a job as a waiter at a local diner along with Heidi and we'd gotten closer over the year. Sheila and Gerald Broflovski both moved Alaska, my dad and Liane went to Vegas after my nineteenth birthday and there still hasn't been any contact to this day.

But by my twenty first birthday things started to look better for me.

.o.o.

Clyde and I walk into my apartment, all the lights are off and I can see a slight glint of silver as I open the door, suspicious.

"Happy two year anniversary, Stan and Clyde!"

"Oh my god" Clyde whispers as he clutches my hand tighter, he's not the biggest fan of surprises so it's natural that he just passed out pulling me down with him. It's the twentieth of October, the day after my twenty first birthday and I still have a massive hang over, from the floor I can see the triplets, Shelley and Kevin, Kenny, Heidi, Craig and Tweek.

"God damn, Clyde!" I yell at my chubby boyfriend, he's not really fat he's just a little bigger than others. I pick myself up and leave him lying unconscious in the doorway of the apartment.

"You guys are finally plotting to kill us aren't you? Well looks like you got Clyde" I joke, Tweek shrieks and jumps back into Butters and Red who I just realised are here.

"Sorry dude, anyway happy anniversary!" Kenny congratulates, I give him a half hug and he helps me lift Clyde up and smack him awake.

"Wh-Whaa... What's goin' on?" Clyde asks as he looks around, he sees the big anniversary banner hanging from the ceiling and realises what happened, I kiss him on the cheek and he smiles brightly.

"Thanks, buddy" He gives me a hug and walks over to Tweek and Craig and I go over to the triplets who are sitting with Heidi, Shelley and Kevin.

"Hiya, Stanny!" Two year old Christopher greets, I didn't really like being called Uncle Stan so eventually I got them to call me 'Stanny' even though it reminded me of that weird Christmas critter story Cartman told in primary school.

"Hey there, guys" I give each one of them a hug and Steph makes herself comfortable in my lap.

"Stanny, I'm gonna be thwee soon" She smiles as she holds up three of her tiny fingers.

"You're getting to be a big girl aren't you?" I tickle her and she laughs and squirms away into Kevin's lap and gives her dad a sloppy kiss on the cheek, I stand up and walk into the kitchen where I see three other people who weren't there before Kyle, Wendy and their daughter Bonnie.

I really do love Clyde, he's sensitive and sweet but not really like Big Gay Al or anything, he's kinda like a rough football player with a heart of gold, we make each other happy and he has an awesome sense of humour. But I am still in love with Kyle, even though he's married, a father and has basically stopped talking to me since that drunken night two years ago. I know it, he knows it, Kenny knows it and even Clyde knows it, I mean he feels the same for Cartman.

"Hi, Stan! We came to wish you happy anniversary!" Wendy congratulates as she runs over and hugs me tightly, she really has quite a grip. When she finally let's go I look over at Kyle who's playing with Bonnie.

Bonnie's hair is just like Kyle's, a dark crimson red in small curly locks that are about chin length, she has brown eyes like Wendy, she always smiles as well, just like her mother.

"Thanks, Wendy. Sorry I couldn't make it to your three year anniversary party in May, I was a little busy" I say, they know why I didn't go, it's because I couldn't stand to see them so happy together, but they understand, I hope.

"That's alright, sweets. Now I think that Bonnie would like to say hello to you" Wendy smiles, her voice is still as high pitched as it was when we were younger, she picks up her two year old daughter and passes her to me, I hold her in my arms and she looks up at me and smiles.

"Hello Bonnie, I'm Stan and I'm friends with your mom and dad, if they ever get on your nerves you can always come to me, okay?" I say to her, Wendy sighs happily and takes her back, Kyle just grunts at my comment, this is probably the longest time we've been in the room together in two years.

"I might go pop her with the triplets, you two behave" Wendy says sternly, she obviously wants us to talk but Kyle looks a little more focused on the beer between his hands. We go five minutes with just the sound of talking and laughing from the other room until I decide to end the silence.

"She really loves you y'know? I know you love her too, and I'm happy for you" I say to Kyle, he looks up and grunts but I can see the teeniest hint of a smile.

"Yeah, I know. I'm never gonna leave her, everything may have happened really fast but I couldn't be happier" Kyle seems to me smiling a bit more and I feel terrible, I really love him and I'm happy that he's happy but I also feel guilty, I mean it can't be easy knowing that someone else is in love with you and he happens to be your ex-best friend.

"Well I've got a boyfriend to go spend my anniversary with, I'll see ya round, Kyle" I give him a strong pat on the back and walk out into the room where everyone is sitting or standing around talking and having fun. I walk over to Clyde, Butters and Red, I wrap my arms around Clyde's waist and pull him into a hug.

"Butters and I are going to go set up the bar" Clyde says, I let him go and they leave me with Red.

"So, how's it going living in New York?" I ask.

"It's not bad, I'm a costume designer for a play that Bebe and Butters are in, best job ever" Red laughs, she's not a bad person really, she was quite mean and annoying when we were young but she's pretty laid back now.

"Any excuse to feel that nice piece of ass" I wink.

"I know, I'm working on trying to get Bebe into my apartment and in my bed" Red jokes as she flips some of her black her out of her face, I think she dyed it sometime in high school after some girl turned her down.

"I was talking about Butters" We talk for a couple minutes before our attention is moved to Kenny who is tapping a empty beer bottle with a knife.

"Everybody may I have your attention?" Kenny announces, the room goes silent and we all turn and face Kenny.

"Stan, no more waiting" I smile, I still don't know what it means but apparently I don't have to wait for it anymore "Now, how about the happy couples share a kiss?"

Kenny grabs Heidi, Wendy runs to Kyle, Shelley and Kevin lean into each other and I wrap my arm around Clyde's waist and all together we all share a kiss. When I move away from Clyde I catch James kissing Bonnie on the forehead.

"Shelley, looks like James has already got a girlfriend" I laugh, everyone looks at the triplets, they missed the kiss but now Bonnie and James are sharing a little hug and the other two are poking their tongues out at them.

"I told you, Stan. All we needed was Kyle and we'd all be connected as a family" Kenny yells over the room.

"It's all coming together, Kenny!" I yell back, he gives me a thumbs up and I smile at Kyle who smiles back.

.o.o.

The party ended about two hours ago when Wendy and Kyle went home to put Bonnie to bed, shortly after Butters and Red had to leave for their flight back to New York, Shelley and Kevin left Kenny, Heidi and I with the triplets for the night and now it's just Craig, Tweek, Clyde and me, Kenny and Heidi fell asleep as soon as the triplets were put in their cots.

Tweek's passed out on the floor after having a panic attack that the babies were plotting with the underpants gnomes to steal his socks and Craig is sitting beside him holding a cup of coffee above his nose to wake him up.

"Tweek, I know you can smell it. Don't make me get Staniel to unleash the babies on you" The caffeine addicted blonde shoots up, grabs the cup of coffee, drinks it then runs out the door and across to his apartment.

"I'd better make sure he doesn't kill himself" Craig sighs as he pulls himself off the ground "Clyde, you coming?"

"Yeah, I'm getting kinda tired, bye Stan" Clyde gives me a kiss on the cheek then follows Craig out the apartment. I stand up and walk into the kitchen and grab some orange juice out the fridge and pour myself a cup.

"So, do you want to know what you've been waiting for?" Kenny asks from the doorway, I jump at the sound of his voice and turn to him.

"W-Why not?"

"Well, Kyle trusts you more, he wants to be better friends and you are gonna me pretty tight again. Nothing like before, he's not in love with you either but he's back" Kenny says happily.

"Happy, vibrant, always-really-funny, Kyle is back?" I ask hopefully.

"After he saw that hug between Bonnie and James he realised something, that something being that he's been missing you a lot. I don't know how babies hugging made him realise that but it did"

"And Cartman knew this?"

"He got a little help from Satan on the specific when, but he always knew it would happen. As much of a asshole as he was-and still is- he was observant and a little more nicer to people who can relate to him." Kenny says as he walks over and grabs my glass of juice and takes a sip.

"Tell him, thanks, and to tell Ike that Filmore really misses him"

"When did you talk to Filmore?" Kenny asks as he finishes the rest of the drink.

"I got a job as a student-teacher in his Maths class, he recognised me and asked to talk to me after school, so I waited out front and he came and talked to me about how much he missed Ike" I explain.

"Alright, hey, do you remember Damien? Son of Satan, came to school in the third grade and the again in eighth?"

"Yeah, oh my god, remember when he turned you into a duck-billed-platy-bear?" I laugh, Kenny had to kill himself just to come back normal from that one.

"Yes, well... Apparently he's been studying at the Denver college and he's applying to become an English teacher at South Park High, looks like you might have a familiar face to work with" Oh great, I get to work with the son of Satan "And don't worry he's not that bad, his voice is still kinda high-pitched but he's a pretty cool guy"

Kenny and I talk for a while before I yawn and toddle off to bed, when I finally put my head down on the pillow I hear my phone go off, I turn over and answer it.

"Hello?" I ask tiredly, working as a student teacher and at a diner leaves you very little time to sleep and it pisses me off when I can't get any.

"Hey, Stan"

"Hey, Kyle, what's up?" I ask as I prop myself up in bed.

"I-I was just wondering if you wanted to come with Bonnie and I to this concert for little kids, tickets are cheap so you could bring the triplets?" Is Kyle offering to spend time with me? Take it!

"Sure, I'll check with my sister, when is it?"

"Tomorrow at four, Wendy only just reminded me"

"Alright, see you then"

"Bye" I hang up the phone and put it back on my dresser, I'm so super happy that even Big Gay Al couldn't compete with me.

.o.o.

After that concert Kyle and I started hanging out more and became great friends again, like Kenny said it still isn't the same as it used to be but it's still pretty good. Heidi and Kenny got engaged, they planned on a long engagement saying that they didn't want to get married anytime soon. Clyde and I split up mutually in December, he moved to Canada and only Craig and Tweek ever spoke to him anymore.

I kept growing my hair until my boss at the diner threatened to fire me, I had no choice but to cut it because it was the only thing paying for me to continue my studying at Park County Community College.

I still have the long braid of hair that I cut when I was eighteen, I keep it in my bottom drawer as a reminder that I will always love Kyle, whether I can have him or not.


	8. Age 22

**A/N: Okay I'm sorry about the extremely late update but we just moved house, the internet is fucking up and I really have just had writers block. This chapter doesn't really have any impact on the story it's basically just filler. Enjoy.**

Wendy and Kyle split up on Bonnie's fourth birthday, they had a fight that started about cake and basically ended in Wendy revealing that she'd been having an affair with that British asshole Gregory, Kyle fucking lost it and walked out on her, he came to me for the night and slept on the couch. The next week he moved in with Shelley and Kevin since they were nice enough to let a 'turd' stay in their house, plus the toddlers loved him.

The triplets all started Kindergarten that year along with Bonnie who got to start early because she was fairly intelligent-Basically what happened with Ike. Bonnie and James were like Wendy and I in school, except James didn't puke on Bonnie.

Kenny's twenty-third birthday was a night to remember, hell everyone who was there are still probably shocked over what happened. And me, well I still can't remember everything that happened.

.o.o.

"Happy birthday, Kenny!" We all yell out, Kenny and Heidi have just walked in from a date and we pop poppers and blow whistles to greet them.

"Wow thanks, guys" Kenny smiles, basically all of the people who went to school with us is here; Bebe, Red, Butters, Craig, Tweek, Token and even Jimmy. Kyle and Wendy are in court fighting over custody of Bonnie, although I happen to know through 'sources' that Wendy has a bit of a drinking problem so Kyle may be in luck.

"Happy twenty-third, buddy" I congratulate as I give him a slap on the back, he gives me one of his big smiles and hugs me then walks off to greet everyone else leaving me with Heidi.

"How was your birthday date?" I ask, Heidi smiles and pulls me into their bedroom, it kinda smells like lavender-Kenny loves lavender.

"It was alright, he was acting a little creepy though. Something about life and death, I got really weirded out... Yeah and it ended with him telling me that he really misses Cartman" Heidi explains.

"And I'm guessing you didn't know what to say?"

"Yes, so I just kissed him and we left, I just want to be sure that he's not planning anything fishy, because I am not having Cartman live in this apartment." Heidi stomps her foot on the ground and I step back, she is like super freaky right now.

"Ohkay, that's fi-" There's a loud bang, like a gunshot, and Heidi and run out the room into the lounge. Bebe and Red are screaming, Butters has fainted and the other guys just look freaked out. I look down and I see Kenny laying on the floor a gun in hand and blood pooling around his face.

"Oh my god!" Heidi screams and kneels down by Kenny, he hasn't died in a while so it's a bit of a shock.

"What the hell happened?" I ask loudly, Heidi begins to sob a little and Token speaks up.

"He just said he had a surprise, then bam"

Suddenly the room goes dark and Kenny's body is engulfed by flames which send Heidi crawling back against the wall, we all stare as Damien the son of Satan, Kenny and Cartman all appear in the flames which immediately cease at their appearance.

"Time to party!" Kenny yells out happily as all of us stare at him in shock and awe. We all stay silent and Kenny's grin begins to fade a bit "C'mon guys, it's my birthday!"

"You said your friends are real partiers, it doesn't look that way to me..." Damien says, his voice is still kind of high pitched-at least higher than mine.

"C-Cartman?" Tweek stutters "Gah! Zombies!" the twitchy blonde starts shrieking and running around the apartment followed by Craig.

"Luckily, I have a back-up plan" Damien says darkly, at this point Tweek and Craig stop as everything goes dark, we then suddenly appear in a large dark room. The walls are charcoal black, there is a DJ on the side blasting loud music, a bar off to the side and a huge dance floor.

"Where the hell are we?" I hear Craig ask.

"We're in Hell, happy birthday, Kenny" Damien says, the blonde smiles and hugs the son of the devil. He grabs Heidi and pulls her over to the bar, the rest of us start to mingle with each other, dance, drink and enjoy the food.

"Isn't this awesome?" Cartman says as he slings his large arm around my shoulder.

"Aren't you dead?" I ask, the brunette pouts.

"I am, but Kenny agreed with Damien that we could come up for his birthday. But since your party sucked we've come down to Hell for a better one"

"Oh"

"Sweet, ay?"

"Are the walls bleeding?" I ask noticing that the walls are in fact leaking a dark crimson substance.

"Yeah, they do that" Cartman laughs and we walk over to the bar and sit beside the birthday boy and his fiancé.

A couple drinks later and Kenny has pulled Heidi, Cartman and I to the corner of the room and pulled out a bag that had a familiar smell to it.

"Pot?" I ask stupidly, of course Kenny would do this.

"Yes, now let's get stoned!" Kenny cheers.

.o.o.

Oh wow, it's just all wow y'know? Like when everything is just really super! I am so stoned right now, so is Cartman, Kenny and Heidi. And it's so funny! I mean apart from the fact I can't feel my ass, its s'all good.

"Hawt dawg" Heidi says making us all erupt into laughter.

"Dude, I can't feel the Japanese running. We're doomed!" Kenny screams, Cartman looks seriously at Kenny like he's like really contemplating what he said.

"Wow, maybe we'll get to-"

"Hawt dawg!" Heidi laughs again, attracting attention from a few people nearby. She laughs like super loud and it's so funny it's like awesome.

"Holy shit! I can't find my legs, they are here but not here y'know?" Damien says as he sits next to me, I think he took a couple joints off of Kenny after we opened the bag.

"Seriously?" Cartman asks, he walks around Kenny and Heidi who are on their backs laughing and starts to feel Damien's legs.

"What the hell are you doing, dude?" I ask, but I start feeling Damien's legs too.

"Are they still there?" Damien asks as he begins to panic a little.

"Yeah, mate" Cartman gives him a thumbs up and sits back down in his original place.

Oh god, I think my ass is gone! Shit, shit, shit! I get up and start running around soon followed by Kenny.

"HOLY SHIT THEY STOLE MY ASS!" I start screaming over and over, Kenny grabs my arm to stop me and spins me around to face him. Wow his eyes are like an ocean, I think there may be a little green in there...

"Stan, get a hold of yourself! You have an ass, no one stole it" Kenny says strictly before he starts laughing at me.

"Shut up! I bet Tweek stole it, that asshole!" I release myself from the blonde's grip and go after the twitchy blonde who's sitting at the bar, despite his paranoia of alcohol poisoning... Uhm, where was I going with this? Oh yeah, Tweek is a hell funny drunk, last year he jumped on the dining table and started singing that song by KISS.

"TWEEK!" I yell as I run towards him, he spins around on the bar stool looking kind of frightened by me, I stumble into Butters who asks if I'm alright but I continue onto the spaz.

"S-Stan?" Tweek stutters.

"Tweek, why did you steal my behind?" I ask with a strange British accent. Tweek is still for a few seconds and then bursts out laughing.

"B-behind?" Tweek continues to laugh "Red, come here!"

Red walks over, she too very drunk, and gives Tweek a peck on the cheek.

"What can I doo for you honey pot?" Red slurs as she slings her arm around Tweek, he whispers some secret thing into her ear then she nods and begins to giggle.

Tweek jumps on top of the bar and Red walks behind me, but at the moment I'm just fascinated by the fucking awesome colours of the bottles and bleeding walls.

"I was made for lo-loving you baby! You were made for loving mee! And I can't get enough of choo baby, can you get enough of mee?" Tweek is doing it again! The singing, whoa my legs are cold. I look down and I see that Red has pulled my pants down making everyone laugh at me, red undies aren't bad on me to be honest.

Kenny, Heidi and Cartman all walk up to me and we all laugh together.

"It rocks being young, doesn't it?" Kenny says. Yeah, it rocks.

.o.o.

Oh god, my head. I just woke up and I can feel my hangover from last night's party hit me full force.

"FUCK!" I yell causing me to clutch my head and force myself into the pillow. I slowly lift my head up and get out of bed, the numbers on my alarm clock are glaring at me evilly, it's only one in the afternoon? That's really early for me on a weekend, must be that loud, annoying sound coming from the kitchen.

"Staniel, what the hell is the time?" Is that Craig, I turn over painfully and yes Craig Tucker is lying next to me in my bed. What happened last night?

"What the fuck are you doing in my bed, Craig?"

"Well you didn't expect me to leave after you took my ass virginity, did you?" I stare at Craig, did I fuck him? Oh shit, well I think I'll go throw up now. I run into the toilet and start puking up all the alcohol and food from last night when that 'special' guy I apparently fucked last night walks in.

"Well, Staniel, shall we go pick out curtains for our bedroom later?" He says smirking slightly.

"You're just fucking with me aren't you?" I ask, I bet nothing happened and he was just too lazy to go to his own apartment to sleep.

"Well yeah, but when you were high you said that you would let me stay in your bed with you if I draw for you" Craig explained, I really gotta stop getting stoned.

"Draw for me? Dude, don't take me serious when I'm like that" I said, my hair has traces of my vomit in it but right now I couldn't care less.

"Oh no, Staniel, I do. I will draw for you every day!" Craig begins to laugh manically and walks out the room. God damn you Tucker.

.o.o.

Apparently he was serious about the curtains, I'm standing in a brightly lit mall that kills my eyes-I had to but sunglasses which helped a tad-while Craig looks at some disgusting puke green curtains.

"What about this one?" He asks as he points a familiar crimson red colour, it looks exactly like Kyle's hair. Craig's a dick.

"Are you fucking serious? We're curtain shopping, I feel like a total fag" I just realised how much that sentence didn't make sense, too late now.

"Dude, you are gay" Craig says in his usual emotionless monotone.

"Shut up!" I yell at him, I storm out the shop and out the mall into the daylight. I hate hangovers, I pull out a pack of cigarettes and light one up with the lighter Kenny got me for Christmas.

"Staniel! Where are you, you stupid dick?" I hear my 'bed buddy'-Craig's idea of a joke-run out the sliding doors and walk over to me "What the hell, Staniel?"

I think Craig has actually forgotten that my name is actually Stan, it wouldn't surprise me, Craig can be quite forgetful. After Tweek sang that song last year while he was drunk we called him 'Twitch'-for some reason I can't remember-for about two months, Craig and Tweek have known each other since forever but he actually forgot that Tweek's real name was. He was Twitch to him for ages.

"Ow! Watch it, I got really drunk last night" I say as I take a drag of my cigarette and press my palm to my temple.

"Oh, Staniel, you really are a drama queen"

"I may be gay, but you are the queen" I laugh and Craig frowns and flips me off.

"How am I the queen?"

"You wanted to go shopping for curtains! Dude, that's really gay"

"Well, excuse me while I got partake in the wonders of curtain shopping!" Craig says in a weird accent that I can't pinpoint, he walks off back into the mall and I choose to stand here 'til he gets back.

.o.o.

Turns out Craig is really, really good at drawing. I thought about our deal so when he got back with some weird teal coloured curtains I asked him to draw me Tweek, and oh my god is it good. He didn't need Tweek to stand there (not that he could Tweek sleeps for a day straight after being that drunk) and he didn't need a photo.

"Wow, that's just amazing!" I exclaim as he hands me the picture of the spaz, the eyes are twinkling and his hair is perfect.

"Yeah, well there was a reason we made the deal. I rock at drawing and you have a comfortable bed." Craig takes the picture back and writes his name along Tweek's sleeve then places it back on the counter and goes into my-our-room.

"Hey, Stan" Heidi greets tiredly, she has horrible bed-head and probably has the hangover of the century, apparently hers can get so bad that she has to take a super strong pill to get some mild relief.

"Hey, Heidi" I say quietly not to upset her, she's fucking scary when she's angry.

"I envy Craig so much, he can't drink so much but get's like no hangover" It's true, Craig is like immune to hangovers, I think the worst he ever got was a small headache after drinking a hell of a lot of vodka last year.

"Oh God!" I hear Kenny scream from down the hallway, Kenny unfortunately throws up nearly all day after drinking.

"He better brush his teeth before he comes near me" Heidi mumbles.

"At least you don't have to share a bed with Craig"

"Seriously?"

"Apparently, well I'm gonna go lay down" I walk into my room and get under the warm covers of my bed.

"Staniel? You awake, sweetie pie?" Craig teases from the other side of the bed which he just climbed into.

"Go fuck yourself, Tucker"

"If you insist"

God damn Craig!

.o.o.

That was a good year, mostly, Craig drew me heaps of stuff such as Kenny and Heidi, the triplets, Kyle and even my parents before they split up. Tweek also apparently had a change of heart and started wanting to hang out with me-something about gay people protecting underpants-he's actually a pretty cool guy, and a hell of a singer.

Kyle got custody of Bonnie and Wendy got to see her on weekends, I had another one of those kissing moments with him like I did when we were sixteen, and he was a lot less apologetic this time, he blushed then walked away. He didn't talk to me for a month making the excuse that he was working late when at the time he was unemployed, I didn't mind though. I know he doesn't love me but it doesn't stop me loving him.

I guess as I've gotten older I'm a lot less depressing and more upbeat and optimistic even though sometimes deep down I know that I am dying inside every time he smiles, but I don't stop chasing because that would be quitting and Stan Marsh is not a quitter.


	9. Age 24

"Do you, Stanley Marsh, take him, Craig Tucker, to be your somewhat lawfully wedded husband?" I blink questionably, I'm sure it doesn't go that way but I smile and nod.

"Dude, you have to say 'I do'!" Kyle whispers in my ear from behind me.

"Oh, I do" I say earning a proud smile from the Jew.

"And do you, Craig Tucker, take her-"

"Hey!" I yell making everyone snicker at his 'mistake'.

"Sorry, do you, Craig Tucker, take _him_, Stanley Marsh, to be your somewhat lawfully wedded husband?"

"Well, considering that he does have a nice face and a comfortable bed... I do" Craig smiles a bit and flips me off, I swiftly return the gesture.

"I now pronounce you fudge-packee and fudge-packer. You may kiss the one who recieves!" We all laugh at Kenny's 'customized' wedding words.

"I think hypothetically marrying Tucker is enough for me, Kenny"

"What are you guys doing now?" Heidi asks, I feel sorry for her sometimes, she basically lives with four immature twenty-something year old men.

"Kenny is practising his speech thingy for the wedding next Sunday." Kyle explains, I think he's the only one who can say anything to Heidi without pissing her off, or at least not getting yelled at by her.

"You're still doing that?" She asks frustratedly, she's still peeved that Kenny agreed to be the person to marry her older brother and his fiance.

"They found out that I was trying to become a wedding person-thingy-ma-bob for gay people, and I agreed to marry them. What's the problem?" Kenny asks, he's not too religious but apparently he finds joy in marrying two people who don't have many choices in this day and age, also he lost a bet to Satan in a poker tournament.

"The problem is that he's my brother, Kenny!" Heidi shouts at him, I stand up and indicate to the others that we should leave. Heidi doesn't have a problem with gay people themselves she just doesn't think they should get married, I'm pissed off with this but everyone is entitled to their own opinion.

"Gah! W-What i-if they kill eachother? W-We'll be accomplisses in their deaths, w-we'll go to prison! I DON'T WANT TO BE RAPED!" Tweek screams, I wince as he's tackled to the ground by Craig straight into a bed of red roses, that's gonna hurt.

"Aaah!" Tweek begins to screech more, Craig just begins to laugh and pulls him out of the bush. They've both got scratches from the thorns, Craig has a rather long one running across his face, and both are bleeding.

"What'd you do that for, Tucker?" Kyle asks, he takes Tweek and sits him on a bench, the spazzy blonde sobs a little and I grab my bag and search for the First-Aid kit I keep on me.

"Because it shut him up, plus tackling is fun whether you land in thorns or not" He begins to laugh, sometimes I wonder about his mental state with the way he acts.

"Here, Kyle" I pass him the small box full of medical supplies and he starts to clean up Tweek's scratches.

"_I don't care if happiness is important to you..._" I hear Heidi scream from inside the church, everyday they have this same fight.

"Does anyone want to go to Shakey's?" I ask, the three of them nod and we start walking to the popular fast food restaurant.

"Hey, do you mind if we stop off by Shelley's quickly?" Kyle asks Tweek and Craig, they agree and we head towards my sister's place. After coming back from their long honeymoon Shelley and Kevin began to neglect the triplets more and more, so Kyle and I have a secret agreement that when I mention Shakey's it means I want to check up on them.

We arrive at the house and Kyle and I enter, Shelley and Kevin are both passed out on the couch, beer bottles surrounding them and I can hear crying coming from upstairs. I run upstairs to the second story and see Stephanie sitting on her bed crying, James by her side rubbing her back. I kneel by my niece and nephew and her big eyes look up at me.

"What happened, Steph?" I ask, I hear Kyle beckon James out, he obeys and leaves me alone with her.

"I lost a tooth, a-and I showed mommy b-but she just shouted at m-me to go away" She begins to cry more and I hug her, I ask her where her tooth his and she points to a small box on her bedside table. I open it and see a small tooth inside, I smile remembering back when I lost my first tooth.

"Hey, would you like to come stay and Uncle Kenny and Stanny's house tonight?" I ask, she beams at me and nods her head, she hops off her bed and I grab her small hand.

"Where is Christopher?" I ask, he always seems to be hiding in dark places everytime I see him, kind of reminds of Damien.

"He's in his speshool hiding pwace" James says as we walk out the room, Kyle nods and we go to his room.

"Christopher, where are you?" Steph asks as she lets go of my hand, James and her walk around Kyle's room looking for their brother.

"Where does he usualy hide?" I ask Kyle, he chuckles a little bit and points to the closet.

"Christopher, can you come out of the closet please?" I ask, Kyle laughs a bit, he's always said that Christopher would be gay, although I told him that he wasn't-I have a gaydar. I think.

"Stanny?" I hear is voice, he opens the closet door a little and he looks up at me, a piece of black hair falling in his face.

"Come on out, 'topher, you're gonna stay the night with me and Uncle Kenny" I see a smile on his face and he runs out and hugs my leg.

"Stanny?"

"Yeah?" I pick him up and hold him up to my face.

"I like it when you call me 'topher" He says, I give him a small high five and smile.

"Well then, we're gonna have to tell everyone that aren't we?" he nods and I put him down. "James, Steph, we're going now!" I call out, they run out from behind Kyle's bed and follow the red-head and I out.

Craig and Tweek have been standing there the whole time, Craig obviously not happy we kept him waiting.

"S'bout time you got outta there" He says, Craig looks down at the triplets who are looking up at him expectently. Everytime they see Craig he has something for them, and I have no doubt he has something now.

Tweek has stepped back, he's shrieking about chicken pox and lipstick stealing leprachauns but they never look at Tweek, they're kids and only interested in what they can get.

"Alright, fine!" Craig takes his backpack off of his shouldar and reaches into it, he pulls out three balloons-why he has balloons I don't know-and begins to blow them up. Once they're all done he hands a black one to Christopher, a pink one to Stephanie and a green one to James.

"Come on, let's go to Shakey's" Kyle says, the kids cheer and we walk them down to the fast food restaurant as they play with their balloons.

.o.o.

"Uncle Kenny?" James jumps on the couch between Kenny and I, he looks up at the older blonde and Kenny looks down at him and forces a smile as he puts his beer down.

"Yeah, what's up, James?" Kenny asks with fake happiness, after their fight yesterday Heidi packed her bags and said she was going to visit her aunt in Florida to 'clear her mind'.

"Where's Aunty Heidi? She pwomised to take me Chwistmas shopping for mommy and daddy" even at six James still talks like he's four, even Bonnie who is five talks normally.

"Uhh, she's taking a holiday to see her aunt. But Stan and I can take you if you want?" Kenny offered, James wriggled around in his seat and looked from me to Kenny.

"Cwaig and Tweek?" James asked, Kenny gave me a 'please help me' look and I nodded.

"James, go ask your brother and sister and I'll ask Craig and Tweek, okay?" the little brunette nodded excitedly and ran off to the room he shares with his siblings.

"I guess I have to figure out how to say no to them, might as well ask" I stand up and pat Kenny on the shoulder, he's not exactly taking Heidi's leaving in stride. I walk out the apartment, across the hallway and into Craig and Tweek's apartment. After Tweek had a freak out Craig decided that he should go back, but he insisted I keep the curtains.

"Hey, Tweek" I greet the twitchy blonde, he's sitting on the couch with his thermos held tightly between his hands watching The Simpsons.

"S-Stan! Craig's in his room" Tweek says, he takes a sip of his coffee and I walk into Craig's room without knocking.

"Crai-Whoa!" Craig is sitting in nothing but his underwear on his bed upside down with his guinea pig Polka asleep on his stomach, he's swinging his blue chullo around on his left foot and Henrietta, the goth girl, is reading rather dark poems to him from the corner.

"Staniel, how can I help you?" he asks as if what he's doing is perfectly normal.

"Uh, Craig? Have you considered seeing a therapist or someting?" I ask, he just smiles and picks up Polka, sits up and then puts his pet in his cage.

"I need to talk to you about something, do you have some time?" I glance over at Henrietta, she'd disappeared some time around sophomore and looks exactly the same except for the noticable eyebrow ring.

"Sure, you can leave now, Biggle" Craig says to the goth girl, she flips him off and gathers her stuff to leave.

"I-I kinda need to talk to you and Tweek" he nods and we walk out into the lounge, Tucker turns off the tv and Tweek groans in annoyance that his favourite show has been turned off.

"Staniel needs to talk to us" Craig explains, Tweek nods and I sit in one of their seats.

"Look guys, Heidi promised to take the triplets Christmas shopping for Shelley and Kevin but her being gone James wants you two to take them instead, so will you do it?" Tweek shrieks and Craig makes a weird sound.

"Ack, I-I can't deal with kids, Stan! Th-they'll steal my shoes!" I pinch the bridge of my nose and shake my head.

"Tweek, I promise they will not steal your shoes" I assure.

"O-ok" the blonde continues to drink some more coffee and nods his head in agreement.

"Craig?"

"Staniel, I hate kids." I start to say something but he holds his finger up to stop me "But, if you come along, I will agree"

"Fine, Kenny's just gonna mope around anyway" he nods and I walk out of their apartment into mine, James and Stephanie are sitting next to Kenny on the couch and they look at me excited.

"Tweek and Craig agree to go as long as I go with them, where's 'topher?" I ask noticing his absense.

"He's pouting because we won't call him by his new name" Stephanie said sticking her tounge out, I turned and saw the little black-haired boy's face sticking out the kitchen, I can see tear stains and I turn back and look at Steph.

"Stephanie Anne McCormick, you will not stick your tounge out at your brother, alright?" I say sternly, I can see her tear up but I stand my ground.

"Apologise to 'topher right now, Stephanie" She sniffles and walks over to her brother and hugs him.

"Sorry, 'topher" Christopher smiled and punched Steph playfully in the arm, next thing you know they were both play wresting and James had joined in too. I sat down next to Kenny and smiled.

"I don't understand how Shelley and Kevin could be so neglectful of them, they're so... adorable and yeah, adorable." I say to him, Kenny drinks some of his beer and crushes the can.

"They're turds" We both laugh and watch the triplets play.

.o.o.

After shopping we all came back to the apartment, of course stopping for ice-cream first, and to our surprise Kevin was there, Kenny sitting across from him not looking all too impressed.

"Daddy!" the triplets yell catching Kevin's attention, he turns around and gives each one of his kids a hug and kiss.

"Hey, kids, Daddy has to talk to your uncles for a while. Can you go play?" They all nodded and ran to their room.

"Stan, you might want to hear this" Kenny says angrily although I'm sure his anger isn't actually aimed at me. I sit next to Kenny and begin to fiddle with my shirt nervously.

"Kevin, tell Stan what's going on"

"Well, I was wondering if you guys would take care of the triplets, become their guardians if anything happened to Shelley and I. We can't send them to our parents, mine are drunks and yours are... yeah, so you're our only hope. Would you do it, Stan?" I stare at Kevin, he sounds like he thinks something actually might happen, but as much as I love my niece and nephews I don't think I could look after them.

"Kevin, I can't do that, I'm sure Kenny can't either. But, I do know someone who would, I'm not sure how me and Shelley are related to her but she was who we were to go to if anything happened" I say.

"Who, dude?" Kenny asks me, I can tell by his voice that he really doesn't want to be one of the people to look after the kids like that.

"My Aunt Robyn, I think she used to be a foster parent, a good one. But I haven't talked to her in a while"

"Do you have her number still?" I nod to Kevin's question and pull my phone out and dial her number.

_"Hello?"_

"Hi, Aunt Robyn, it's Stan"

_"Hi, Stan, how are you?" _She asks nicely.

"I'm fine, do you remember Shelley's kids?"

_"Let me see, Stephanie, Christopher and James, yes?" _I nod but answer a quick yes.

"Uh, you see, Kevin asked Kenny and I if we would be their guardians if anything happened to them, but we're-"

_"Not really up to the task and you mentioned me because I used to be a foster parent?" _God damn psychic aunts.

"Yeah, so will you do it?" I ask hopefully.

_"Yes, alright" _She answers eventually.

"Thanks a lot, Aunt Robyn, can you come here eventually to do the paperwork?"

_"Yes, I'll be there in the next week. Goodbye, Stan"_

"See ya later!" I turn to the two McCormicks and beam at them "She'll be down in the next week to do the paperwork."

.o.o.

"Kyle, I need you to understand something" I sigh and look up "I'm in love with you, I know it's unrequited but I need you to hear everything word for word before you say anything. I've been gay for ten years now and in love with you for nine, I can see a future with you but I can also see friendship if this stays one-sided.

"You have an awesome personality, a beautiful daughter and a bitch of a soon-to-be ex-wife. If you want to be with me please say so now, I love you and I always will, say you love me before I leave?" It stays silent, I look into the mirror and sigh again. I've been practising for hours trying to tell him that I love him and that I'm leaving.

Unfotunately it's harder than it seems.

.o.o.

I did end up telling Kyle exactly how I felt and that I would be leaving soon, he just stood there then turned around and left. The day before I left for New York he sent me an email explaining that he wasn't comfortable around me anymore and that he didn't want me around him, I was heart broken and was tempted to go goth again before I remembered Butters' words from when we were eight and just stood in the shower and cried.

Nothing did happen to Kevin or Shelley that year but we were all cautious of it since their guardian request came out of the blue, the triplets loved Aunt Robyn and she became their guardian in case of something happening.

Heidi did end up coming back from Florida and to Kenny, he was pissed off at first but then relieved he got his fiance left. He insisted on still doing the wedding and she just said for him to not talk about it around her.

I went to New York and stayed alone in small apartment, I got a job as a pizza delivery guy while I finished off my studies to become a teacher. I kept growing my hair and a couple times was called 'hippie' 'pot head' and 'gaywad' but after growing up in South Park I was already used to that.

**A/N: **_Okay, I'm pretty sure this story has run it's course. I might make the next chapter the final one (for real this time) and maybe do an epilogue. I aplogise for the really late update but I've just lost a lot interest in this story and have been doing other stuff._


	10. Age 25

Turning twenty-five marked the ten year anniversary of me being in love with Kyle, so much had happened in those years and throughout them all I was still yearning for that boy in the green hat. Ike's passing, Shelley's kids, Wendy's pregnancy and Cartman's death all things that had happened during this ten year span, it still amazes me to this day.

.o.o.

I hear a knock at the door and I walk from my bedroom to the front door and open it, the postman is standing there with his usual smiling face holding out today's mail.

"Hey there, Stan" George greets happily, I smile at him and take the mail.

"Hi, George, what are you doing up here?" I ask, George is one of the three friends I made in New York, my others being a woman called Lucy I met during my studies and the other a cook at a diner down the road from my apartment.

"I know I don't usually come up but today I decided to since this is the end of line for me, plus I see that you've got a weddin' invite in there" I look down into my small pile of envelopes and just as he said there is a pink one with gold patterns that has my name and 'Wedding Day' printed on it.

"I wonder who this could be from... Hmm, anyway I have work soon, George, I'll se ya later" I say nicely, he waves in return and makes his way down the stairs and I close the door and sit on my small bed.

"Bill, bill, junk, bill..." I go through my mail until I once again see the wedding invitation. I put the rest of the letters to the side and carefully open the small, pink envelope.

_'Dear, Stan Marsh_

_You have been invited to the rockin' wedding of Heidi Turner and Kenny McCormick._

_Semi-formal wear, hats and gloves are allowed due to cold weather.'_

I smirk at the words and see a small note in Kenny's hand writing at the bottom.

_'I want you as my best man so you'd better come or else I will find you and use your legs as walking sticks. Also bring some rubber bands._

_Kenny'_

I chuckle at Kenny's request for rubber bands, I look around for my phone which is hidden under a pair of my boxers and dial the RSVP number which is Kenny's mobile.

"Hola, mi amigo, would this be another RSVP?" I hear Kenny ask, obviously there's been quite a few.

"Si, this would be the RSVP from Stan Marsh" I say, I hear a small clack that tells me that the phone has been dropped, when I moved here I didn't keep in contact with anybody but I did give my Aunt Robyn my address in case of emergency which is probably where Kenny got it from.

"Dude, where the fuck have you been?" Kenny yells into the phone, I hold it away from my ear then put it back.

"New York, fucking hell, no need to scream"

"Nobody's heard from you in over a year, man! So I shall scream if I wish, do you know how hard it is to keep telling Steph that you'll come see her soon every time I see her knowing that you may never even see her again?" I can't tell if he's angry, relieved or frustrated at the moment but either way it's nice to hear him.

"Sorry, sorry, anyway I called to RSVP. There's no date on here so when should I leave?" I ask, Kenny breathes heavily into the phone and I roll my eyes, why? Because I can.

"Probably today, the wedding is on Friday, New Years Eve"

"Today's Wednesday, fuck, why'd you send the invites so late?" I ask, I press the phone between my shoulder and my ear and begin to find clean clothes that I can pack in a bag.

"I only sent yours late so that you couldn't find an excuse not to come"

"Fuck, okay, well I don't have any money for plane tickets so-"

"I have that covered, Heidi's parents gave us a fuck load of cash as a present and we got you the tickets, they're in the envelope. Now, I've gotta go clean up some shit, see ya when you're home" I hear the click of the phone being hung up and I hang up mine.

I find the tickets in the invitations, finish packing and make my way out of my apartment to the airport.

.o.o.

I've just escaped the Denver airport and am making my way to a taxi nearby, I drag my two overnight bags behind me and get in the yellow vehicle.

"Where to?" The man asks sounding extremely happy, which I find unusual.

"Uh, th-the top of Eric's Road, South Park" The man nods and starts the engine beginning our drive.

"Y'know that road was named after a kid who died in Afghanistan, Eric Carmen I think" the driver says, it's going to be a long ride may as well have someone to talk to.

"Eric Cartman, yeah, he was a buddy of mine" It was true they did name it after Cartman despite the protests of Sheila Broflovski, but many of the adults found it necassary that he be remembered in some way for fighting for this country.

"Really? You must be Stan Marsh, then" I go wide-eyed in shock that this man knows my name.

"Y-Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Well, rumours been goin' around that you'd be back for the weddin' of the Turner girl and Kenny McCormick, I just connected the dots"

"Oh, well, yeah I'm back for the wedding, then I'll probably go back to New York" I say, I start to stare out the window, it's beginning to snow and the buildings we pass by are all closed for New Year's parties.

About an hour later and we arrive at the top of Eric's Road, I pay the driver and start walking towards my old apartment. My teeth start to chatter as I make my way into the lobby and up the stairs, this building is still as crappy as it was when I left.

I pass a couple of people on my way up, it's Thursday so most of them are probably leaving town to go for the fireworks in Denver tonight.

When I finally make it to Kenny's door I'm out of breath, I'm used to there being elevators like there is in New York, I knock on the door and hear some shuffling around before the door opens revealing Craig.

"Staniel?" He asks, he's wearing a orange chullo along with a matching tuxedo which makes my eyes burn from the sudden colour attack.

"Jesus Christ, Craig, what the fuck are you wearing?" I ask, he laughs and walks me to the other side of the hallway.

"Shouldn't you be knocking on McCormick's door?" I slap myself in the face when I realise I had shown up on his doorstep and not Kenny's.

"Thanks, dude"

"Yes, now, Mr. Marsh, I wish to know where the fuck you've been since you left and why we've heard nothing from you" He says in that strange accent he does when he's annoyed, I'm pretty sure he's more insane now then he was when I left.

"I'd like to know the same" I turn my head and see that the door is open and Heidi is standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Hey, Heidi" I say nicely, she looks pissed off so I may as well kiss her ass "You look very nice"

"Shut up and get inside, Kenny hasn't kept his mouth closed since you called" She grabs me by the collar and drags me into the apartment, I wave a goodbye to the insane Tucker and she closes the door.

"Stanny!"

I'm suddenly tackled to the ground by Steph, James and Christopher, I look up at them and am amazed to see how much they've grown.

"Hey, guys and girl, how old are you all now?" I sit cross legged and they all come and sit around me.

"We're seven!" Steph says holding out seven fingers "Uncle Kenny is getting married tomorrow, Stanny"

"Yeah, I know, that's why I came back" I sit and talk to the triplets for a couple minutes, they tell me about their Christmas presents and friends they made in school.

"James, how's Bonnie?" I ask with a wink, he smiles up at me and puts his two thumbs up to indicate that things are going good.

"Stan!" I whip my head around and see that Kenny has just walked through the door, the triplets run off and I am again tackled to the ground, this time by Kenny.

"Ow, dude, get off!" I say painfully, he complies and gets off, he pulls me up and we share a man hug.

"You bastard, leaving for a year" Kenny scolds his smile never leaving his face.

"It's nice to see you too, Kenny" I punch him in the shoulder light-heartedly and he returns the gesture.

"Come on, dude, we have to hurry we've got a bachelor party to go to" he winks at me and once again I'm out the door.

.o.o.

I'm at Casa Bonita with Kenny, Craig, Tweek, Token, Kevin and even Damien got Cartman up, others are here and I swear I saw Clyde around but I'm pretty sure he's still in Canada.

Craig, Tweek, Token and Kevin are all in a booth together, Butters is grabbing everyon's drink orders and Kenny, Cartman and I are all in our own booth ralking about when we were younger.

"H-Hey, remember when Cartman tried to cancel Family Guy?" Kenny laughs taking another drink from his beer.

"Yeah, godammit that would of worked if it weren't for the Jew" Cartman said angrily, my face falls slightly at the mention of Kyle but I manage to keep my smile prominent.

"And the time Stan and I went Mel Gibson's mansion to get our money back" I laugh at that memory, Mel Gibson is really fucking weird which is probably why Cartman was so infatuated with him.

"Kenny!" I turn around in the booth and I see Kyle waving from the door and walking over towards the booth, he obviously didn't see me. Kenny sends me an apologetic smile and Cartman starts to mumble under his breath angrily.

"Hey, Kyle" He greets, I turn my head slightly and see Kyle's face change from happy to nervous at the sight of me.

"Uhm, well... I can o-only stay a little bit, I have-"

"Don't worry about it, dude, s'all good" I say happily patting the spare seat in the booth next to me, Kenny shouldn't have to miss out on seeing his friend because of me.

"Okay" He smiles widely but I can tell he's still uncomfortable with my presence so I decide to fix that too.

"I was just gonna go see Craig anyway, take my seat, man" I slide out of the booth and walk over to Craig's table just as Token and Kevin leave and take the spare spot.

"Staniel, what you doin' over here? Shouldn't you be over with Kenny or somethin'?" Craig asks, I point towards Kyle who's now sitting where I was and he nods.

"St-Stan-Gah!-where'd you go, man?" Tweek asks, apparently he hasn't started drinking yet because he's still twitching and stuttering.

"New York, I'll be going back after the wedding" I answer, Craig 'hmphs' and I look at him questionably "What?"

"You shouldn't go, Staniel, you're just letting Kyle win if you do. What do you even see in him anymore?" Craig asks, I sigh and think and come up blank.

"He's got a six year old daughter, he's divorced, he basically told you to fuck off when you told him you love him, he can't even hold a job!"

"I-I honestly don't know, I just do, man..." I look down at my drink and then back at the blonde and crazy chullo-wearing person known as Craig.

"I-I think you need to go th-think at Stark's-Gah!-Pond" Tweek says as quietly as he can manage.

"Why?" Craig and I ask.

"W-Well, when I n-need to think I go to Stark's Pond and st-stare into the water" Tweek explains before waving Butters down and asking for a beer "C-Couldn't hurt"

I nod a couple times before walking out the Mexican restaurant, it's a ten minute walk from here to Stark's Pond, they opened a Casa Bonita in South Park after the other one was 'mysteriously' burnt down with a note that told them to move here.

By the time I arrive the wind has gotten colder, I pull my jacket closer to me and sit on a log and do as Tweek said, I stare into the pond.

.o.o.

I've been staring into Stark's Pond for about ten minutes and my lips have gone blue I can't stop chattering my teeth.

I look into the pond more and suddenly a big hippo-cat-monkey thing rises out of the mist that just appeared.

"Stanley Marsh" It says my name in a deep voice that seems familiar.

"Y-Yes?"

"I am God." He says and suddenly it sparks a distant memory of guy-periods, tampons and a beard.

"Oh, what can I d-do for y-you?" I ask, I'm hoping I don't have to be crucified it doesn't look fun.

"It is not what you can do for me, but what I can do for you, Stanley Marsh" God says, his voice booming across the pond "Kyle Broflovski is not your true love, Stanley"

"W-What?" My eyeslids start to get heavy but I manage to keep them open as he continues to talk.

"The Jew is not your soul mate, Stanley, there is another for you" He says.

"Wh-Who is it?"

"Stanley, your soul mate is..." Just as God says the name everything goes black.

.o.o.

"... niel, Staniel wake up!" I try to open my eyes but they won't budge, I can hear Craig calling out my name "Staniel, c'mon, wake up"

"C-Craig?" I ask weakly trying to reach out for him.

"Staniel, you're in my apartment, I found you passed out in the snow" Craig says I can hear a touch of worry and relief in his voice "Can you open your eyes?"

"I-I'm trying" I answer, slowly I manage to open them and the first thing I see is a Craig smiling.

"You saw Him?" He asks.

"God? Yes, I saw him. How'd you know?"

"Tweek told me, whenever he goes there I have to come get him before he passes out, I was a little skepitcal at first but when I did it I belived him" Craig says, he sits back on his bed and I attempt to sit up.

"When did you go?" I ask weakly, he shifts a little and turns to look at me.

"When I was sixteen, it's when I began to change, when I stopped being so emotionless. He told me that what I was doing was going to ruin my life, I told Him I didn't believe Him and He touched my head and I just changed then He disappeared.

"Wow" I'd never noticed when he'd changed but now that I think about it, it does makes sense.

"What'd He tell you?" Craig asks.

"He told me that Kyle isn't my soul mate, God told me who my true soul mate is" I tell him "God told me that I already knew deep down but was just fooling myself into thinking it was Kyle"

"Who is it, Staniel, it's not Cartman, is it?" Craig asks panicked, I'm pretty sure I'd be panicked too if it was the fat boy, but it isn't.

"No, it's not Cartman" I say, I turn and look at him and smile "I'll tell you later, we should make sure that Kenny gets home alright, he's getting married tomorrow"

"He made it home alright, I should get you to bed anyway" Craig says, we walk over to Kenny's apartment and I'm shocked to see that my old room is still the same as it was when I left.

"Whoa"

"Yeah, Kenny was never really fond of Kyle after what he did and with Cartman being dead he found it hard to deal with you leaving" Craig explains, I get into the bed and he turns off the light switch and walks over to the bed.

"It's me, isn't it, Staniel?" Craig whispers, I smile tiredly and look over at him.

"Yes, it is" I answer.

"Good" is the last word I hear before I fall into a deep sleep.

.o.o.

"Do you, Kenneth James McCormick, take Heidi Elizabeth Turner to be your wife? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her?"

"I do" Kenny says, I'm standing behind him where the best man should be, I'm wearing a bright orange tuxedo along with Craig, Tweek, Damien and Cartman who are the groomsmen and Kenny's wearing a black one with a orange tie.

"Do you, Heidi Elizabeth take Kenneth James McCormick to be your husband? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him?" The priest asks Heidi, she's wearing a simple white wedding dress, her bridesmaids Bebe, Wendy, Red, Lola and Millie are all wearing pink dress similair to hers.

"I do"

"By the power vested in me by the state of Colorado, I now pronouce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" Father Maxi says.

Kenny and Heidi share their first kiss and husband and wife and we all clap and cheer, as they seperate they wave to everyone and run down the aisle followed by everyone but Craig and I.

"Staniel, you weren't lying last night, were you?" He asks, I look at him and I shake my head.

"No, it's true, God said that you are my soul mate" I say, his dark eyes twinkle a bit and I smile.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to hear that, Stan?" He asks me saying my name right for the first time in over two years.

"A while. Look, I don't know if I love you but if God says we're meant to be together, why not give it a shot?" Craig and I share a small laugh and he steps in closer.

"Couldn't hurt" He leans in closer and we share a kiss, it's not perfect like those kisses in the movies, it's sloppy and a bit awkard but I can just feel how right it is.

"Don't worry, you'll get better over time" Criag says after the kiss ends, I smirk and take is hand in mine.

"Y'know, I always thought that you were straight" I say as we begin to walk down from the alter and towards the doors of the church.

"Staniel, I haven't touched a girl in my life" We reach the doors of the church, everyone's left and it's only him and I.

"I guess that's a good thing, it's quite romantic our getting together itsn't it?"

"Staniel, if you ever say that again I will cut every hair on your head off" He says and I reach for my small pony tail and he smirks.

"You wouldn't dare!" I ask feigning fear.

"Nah, it looks good on you"

"Craig Tucker, I believe I may be falling for you"

"Staniel Marsh, I believe I have already fallen"

We share another kiss and make our way to the reception.

.o.o.

We walk into the reception and see Kenny and Heidi sharing their first dance, we're still holding hands and when Kenny spots us he sends us a big cheesy grin and leans in and whispers to his new wife. Heidi looks over and she too sends us a grin.

"Stan?" I turn and see the red-head I was lusting after for ten years standing there with his daughter standing beside him.

"Kyle, it's been a while, ay?" I say despite the fact I saw him yesterday at Casa Bonita.

"Y-You and Craig?"

"Yeah, I guess we can be friends again" He smiles sadly and I walk over to the head table followed by Craig, we take our seats which are next to Kenny.

"Ten years ago I fell in love with Kyle" I say to Craig, he squeezes my hand a little.

"And ten years from now you'll be in love with me" I smile and kiss which is noticed by only a couple people, everyone else is still watching Kenny and Heidi.

"Kenny, you po' piece of shit!" I laugh a little at Cartman's outburst to Kenny spilling some food on the fat boy.

"Everything's right now" I say to myself and watch the rest of people in the room join the newly weds in dance.

**A/N: **_Despite being bored of this story I'm sad to see it go, it's been quite a ride everyone. Epilogue will be up very soon._

_Happy New Years!_


	11. Epilogue

**A/N:**___I've never written an epilogue before but this was the simplest way for me to do it but I will learn how to do it in other ways. This is still told from Stan's point of view and they're all thirty-six except for the triplets, Bonnie and others._

**Kyle and Wendy:**

Kyle and Wendy ended up calling off the divorce after the wedding and decided to go through marriage councelling, despite being so young and marrying under the circumstances they did they actually managed to make it work.

A year after Kenny and Heidi's wedding, when they were twenty-six, they had another baby called Ike in memory of Kyle's dead brother.

They live in Kyle's parent's old house now and as far as I know they're happy together.

**Kenny and Heidi:**

Kenny and Heidi's first baby was born on Kenny's twenty-ninth birthday, they named his Eric after Cartman and two years after he was born they had a girl called Baylie after Heidi's grandmother.

Heidi unfortunately passed last year when she was hit by a car, Kenny was devastated but had managed to keep his family afloat, Eric and Baylie both inherited Kenny's ability to die and return so they often get to visit their mother.

**The Triplets and Bonnie:**

Stephanie and Christopher both graduated from South Park High with average marks and they both decided against college. Instead Christopher helps Kevin out at the garage and Stephanie is their receptionist, the biggest shock to the family was when Stephanie came out and said she was a lesbian. We all accepted her and promised to stand by her no matter what anybody said.

James and Bonnie like I predicted starting dating when they were fourteen and are still going strong now, like his blonde uncle, James proposed to Bonnie on their graduating night and they both agreed on a long engagement.

Kyle, Kenny and I couldn't be happier when we heard we were all now connected in family. Cartman's my step-brother, Kenny's my brother in law and Kyle's daughter is my nephew's fiance.

**Tweek and Cartman:**

Tweek went on to become the owner of Harbuck's Coffee and is now making millions which he doesn't use. He lives with Craig and I in our apartment which he pays for himself since he's the one bringing in all the money.

Cartman has made a big name for himself in Hell, he's made the job easier on Satan by doing most of his work and is feared more there than even Damien is. Apparently Clyde had killed himself a while ago and they've both been happy together since he did.

**Butters, Bebe, Red and Token:**

Butters and Bebe both became big on Broadway, they're known as some as the biggest stars and have a couple movie deals as well.

Token is now one of the most famous singers around and has Red as his pianist and back-up singer, they're on tour at the moment and rumour has it Red is going to be a surrogate mother for Token and his wife who can't have kids.

**Craig and I:**

Finally, Craig and I. Tweek, Craig and I all live in a new apartment together which is better quality than the last one. Just as Craig said I did fall in love with him and we've both been happy together since we got together the night before Heidi and Kenny's marriage.

Gay marriage being legal in Colorado now Craig and I got married last year on our tenth anniversary, he proposed and said that he was marrying him because God told him to. Although when he said that most people thought it was something quite weird and cute whereas we both knew that God had actually told him.

We put in our adoption request a couple of weeks ago and are still waiting for a reply, ten years of pain lusting after Kyle and I ended up with someone better.

Ever since I started dating Craig I never cut my hair, it's really long now but I won't get rid of it. I'm still 'Staniel' to Craig but over the years I've become used to it and have grown to love it, my life has had it's ups and downs and now I honestly couldn't be happier.

**A/N:**_ It's over, thank god! Well this has been quite a long journey, yes? I'm sorry that the updates were so slow but I hope you enjoyed the ending._

_Much love,_

_MasqueradingVillain_


End file.
